Minha Irmã Amada
by Larinha1989
Summary: Quando Lord Harry Potter finalmente retorna para a mansão de Hawling Garden, dez anos depois, ele se surpreende ao descobrir que Gina Potter, a sua irmã caçula, se tornou uma bela mulher ruiva de olhos azuis.
1. RESUMO

Lord Harry Potter era muito jovem quando se tornou o Duque de Hawling.

Ele precisou assumir o ducado e deixar sua mãe e irmãos para viajar o mundo todo e dar continuidade aos negócios de seu falecido pai.

Quando uma notícia triste o traz de volta para Hawling Garden, dez anos depois, ele reencontra Gina Potter, a sua irmã caçula e adorada.

E esse reencontro pretende mudar a vida do Duque por completo, pois Harry Potter descobre-se ardentemente apaixonado pela bela mulher ruiva de olhos azuis que se tornou a sua irmã.

Após inúmeras fugas, o Duque aceitará o inevitável e decidirá viver esse amor proibido. Mas como conseguirá torna-lo possível?

Como manter puro e imaculado um amor de irmãos tão arrebatador sem render-se ao desejo carnal?

É isso que Harry e Gina vão descobrir...


	2. CAPITULO 1

**LONDRES, 1865**

Quando a carruagem de Lord Harry Potter adentrou pelos portões da Hawling Garden, ele teve a sensação de que nunca havia partido. Lembrava-se com riqueza de detalhes quantas vezes não correra e brincara com seus irmãos por aqueles campos verdes que se estendiam pela propriedade.

Ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Helen, a sua irmã mais velha, quando ele e Rony, o segundo irmão, tentavam lhe acertar as bolas de água nos verões mais quentes. Susan e Claire, a quarta e quinta irmã em ordem cronológica, preferiam ficar sentadas servindo chá de mentira as suas bonecas. E a pequena Gina. Sim, a caçula era capaz de acertar o alvo nos dois meninos de olhos fechados! E acabava completamente encharcada numa guerra de cócegas dentro do chafariz.

Harry Potter sorriu ao lembrar com nostalgia daquela cena. Ele tivera uma infância perfeita, de fato, até o ano fatídico de 1850. Naquele ano, em que completara 13 anos de idade, vira a sua juventude ser arrebatada pela repentina morte do seu pai e a necessidade de assumir, mesmo prematuramente, o cargo de Duque de Hawling.

Aos 18 anos, precisou sair de Londres e viajar o mundo ao lado de Sir Thompson, o advogado de confiança de seu falecido pai, deixando sua mãe e irmãos para trás. Fora assim que se formara engenheiro pela Universidade de Cambridge e passara os anos seguintes administrando com excelência as propriedades do seu ducado. No início, quando a saudade da família batia mais forte, ele se desdobrava em trabalho e mantinha na cabeça que, como o primogênito e herdeiro, assumir o ducado era a sua missão de vida.

Com o passar dos anos, no entanto, foi se acostumando com as obrigações e orgulhando-se por fazer crescer seu patrimônio honradamente. Viajava por todas as regiões do mundo fazendo negócios e quando lhe sobrava tempo, escrevia-lhe para dar notícias à mãe.

Era uma noite como outra qualquer do ano de 1865, durante os seus meses de estadia na Escócia, quando Harry recebeu uma carta de Rony, avisando-lhe com urgência da doença da mãe. Pegou o primeiro navio para a Inglaterra, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo de encontra-la viva. No porto, o cocheiro da família lhe entregou um bilhete avisando sobre o velório e o enterro e ele partiu de imediato para Hawling Garden, o seu lar. Quase dez anos depois, finalmente estava de volta, mas não esperava que fosse por um motivo ainda mais triste do que aquele que conduzira a sua saída.

O céu de Londres estava nublado quando ele desceu da carruagem em frente à enorme escadaria de pedra da mansão. Muitas pessoas vestidas de preto esperavam pelo jardim e a primeira que ele reconheceu foi Rony, quem ele via com mais frequência.

"Harry, meu irmão".

Eles se abraçaram fraternalmente. Rony era um rapaz bonito e os dois se pareciam muito, apesar dos cabelos de Harry serem mais escuros. Ao seu lado, uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, fechou a sombrinha negra e estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Como vai, ?" – disse Harry, cumprimentando a cunhada.

Hermione era a esposa de Rony, que ele conhecera na França, há dois anos atrás.

"Meus sentimentos, Lord Harry".

Ao seu lado, três jovens já crescidas acompanhadas de seus maridos, continham os mesmos cabelos castanhos do pai e os olhos âmbar da mãe. Harry abraçou com carinho as irmãs, Helen, Susan e Claire.

"É realmente um prazer finalmente conhece-lo, Lord Potter, mesmo numa situação pesarosa como esta" – disse Cameron, o marido de Helen e Conde de Wiltshire.

Harry respondeu apenas com um aperto de mão.

Apenas há uma hora atrás, soubera da morte da mãe e não poderia estar menos preparado para corresponder devidamente aos pêsames. Pediu licença e pôs-se a subir a escadaria para a casa, quando:

"Harry!".

Aquela voz inesquecível fez seu coração disparar, como só ela podia fazer.

Virou-se, sem conter num sorriso a alegria de receber a irmã caçula, depois de tantos anos. Mas quão surpreso não ficou ao encontrar uma bela jovem já crescida, de cabelos ruivos e os olhos azuis turquesa. Linda, muito linda!

A menina lhe sorriu e saiu correndo, jogando os seus braços ao redor do pescoço do irmão num abraço apertado.

"Gina!" – Harry suspirou, em seu cabelo.

E a ergueu no abraço, sentindo um forte alívio, um forte conforto pela solidão de tantos anos, pelo misto de emoção do reencontro e do sofrimento da perda.

Quando a pôs no chão e afastou-se para olhá-la, ela tinha as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos banhados por lágrimas. Ele as enxugou com os dedos, ainda admirado com a beleza da irmã, a única que herdara os olhos azuis do pai e os cabelos ruivos da mãe. Gina Potter era a combinação perfeita dos dois.

É claro que ela havia crescido, o que ele podia imaginar? Que ele passaria dez anos longe e ela continuaria sendo uma menininha de tranças de 8 anos de idade? Por mais que ela ainda contivesse a mesma doçura infantil no olhar, ela se tornara uma perfeita jovem de 18 anos, na flor da idade.

Lembrava-se bem da carta que sua mãe lhe enviara para informar-lhe que Gina seria apresentada à sociedade. Ela tinha 16 anos, então. Harry tentou argumentar, dizendo que ela ainda era muito nova para pensar em casamento, mas a mãe venceu no argumento sobre "o sonho de ver as quatro filhas bem casadas". No final das contas, ela não realizou o sonho, não por completo. E Harry tinha que admitir que sentia-se aliviado por isso.

"Que bom que você veio!" – disse a menina, a voz embargada pelo choro.

"Sinto não ter chegado a tempo de me despedir...".

"Não tem importância, Harry" – ela sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas – "Eu estava ao pé da cama dela quando aconteceu. Ela me fez anotar uma lista com todas as recomendações e...ah, o importante é que você está aqui!"

Eles se abraçaram novamente, até que Rony veio avisá-los que o caixão seria levado ao local do enterro.

Harry tomou a mão de Gina, sentindo uma nova onda de coragem para enfrentar aquilo tudo. Ele era o Lord Harry Potter, Duque de Hawling, e enterraria a sua mãe ao lado do túmulo do pai. As carruagens seguiram até o cemitério e lá o enterro foi silencioso e honrado, diante dos mais importantes representantes da nobre sociedade londrina.

De volta à Hawling Garden, Harry se despediu das três irmãs, que seguiram para suas respectivas casas com seus maridos. O único que ficou hospedado foi Rony e sua esposa Hermione e os dois jantaram e fizeram companhia a Harry e à Gina.

Já era tarde da noite quando Harry observava a chuva cair torrencialmente pelas colinas através da janela de seu quarto. O aposento estava exatamente igual à forma como ele o deixara, há dez anos atrás. Os mesmos móveis de mogno, a cama de casal de dossel, tudo. Até mesmo os livros que ele Gina na adolescência continuavam em sua escrivaninha. Ele folheava o antigo "Tratado da Natureza Humana" de David Hume, quando um relâmpago iluminou o aposento, seguido de um trovão alto e forte demais.

Segundos depois, a porta do seu quarto se escancarou e Gina apareceu por ela, os olhos azuis arregalados e assustados. Harry observou o corpo esguio da jovem, coberto por um penhoar de seda preto.

"O que houve?" – ele perguntou.

Mas a jovem não disse nada. No trovão seguinte, ela correu e o abraçou, envolvendo a cintura dele e enterrando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Você está tremendo, Gina" – observou Harry, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

"Está trovejando" – ela explicou.

"Ah, não" – ele riu, incrédulo – "Não venha me dizer que você ainda tem medo de trovões, Gina Potter?"

Gina riu sobre o seu peito, mas quando outro trovão fez estrondo, ela deu um salto.

"Morro de medo!"

"É apenas barulho, Gina".

"Não é, não. É quando os anjos brigam, as nuvens choram e acabam batendo uma nas outras, lembra?"

"Deus, você lembra disso?

Era a explicação que Harry dava à Gina quando ela era uma criança e morria de medo de trovoada.

"Como eu poderia esquecer, Harry? Eu aprendi a lidar com o medo. Desde que você foi embora e não podia mais me proteger nas noites de tempestade. Eu tive que aprender a me proteger sozinha enfiada debaixo dos cobertores" – ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo – "Mas acho que...essa noite...depois de tudo...eu não consigo".

Harry sentiu o coração apertado pelo sofrimento da irmã, aquela agonia...aquela familiar agonia que deixara de ser familiar quando ele parara de sentir. A agonia que ele sentia unicamente quando estava perto de Gina, mas não suficientemente perto como gostaria. Ela voltara, estava ali, dentro dele novamente, como uma necessidade que se mantivera adormecida por uma década.

Sem pensar muito, ele abraçou Gina e a levou até a sua cama.

"Vem cá". – ele disse.

Ajeitou o travesseiro na cabeceira e recostou-se, permitindo que Gina deitasse junto a ele. Ela sorriu e aninhou-se sobre ele, deitando ao seu lado com a cabeça em seu peito, e encharcando de lágrimas a sua camisa branca de algodão.

"É possível sentir-se triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo?" – ela perguntou, e olhou pra ele – "Porque é assim que eu me sinto. Triste pela morte da mamãe, mas feliz porque isso me trouxe você novamente".

"Eu posso dizer que sinto o mesmo, querida".

Harry abaixou-se e beijou o topo da sua cabeça. Então inalou o cheiro do seu cabelo ruivo, um aroma floral delicioso. Eles se olharam durante alguns segundos, a cumplicidade silenciosa entre os dois, como se tivessem se visto todos os dias daqueles dez anos separados.

"Você não mudou nada, sabia?"

"O quê?" – ele riu – "Claro que mudei, não imagina o quanto".

"Não mudou, não. Eu tive medo que você mudasse e que, quando nos reencontrássemos, você estivesse diferente. Quando via os seus retratos nos jornais, você sempre estava com uma postura austera, de nariz em pé, como se fosse um grande Duque metido".

Harry gargalhou.

"Ah, é? Como um grande Duque metido? É assim que você me vê?"

"Uhum. Quer dizer, nas fotografias. Mas pessoalmente, você continua igual. Pelo menos comigo! Continua carinhoso, cuidando de mim, me protegendo dos trovões..."

Por um momento, Harry pensou que poderia passar a noite inteira conversando com Gina. Podia reconhecer o mesmo tom da sua voz, mesmo com o timbre amadurecido nos anos que haviam passado. Ela continuava doce e inteligente, como sempre fora. Mas ao mesmo tempo, seu físico havia mudado bastante, como era esperado.

"Bom" – ela continuou – "Talvez a única coisa que esteja realmente diferente em você seja essa barba. Ela sim te deixa caracterizado como um grande Duque!"

E enquanto Gina ria, divertida, ela não fazia ideia de como aquela mão delicada tocando o rosto de Harry, por entre os pelos da barba, o fazia sentir. Ela realmente não fazia ideia de como se tornara uma mulher linda e inocentemente provocadora!

Harry segurou a mão provocadora, deu-lhe um beijo suave e segurou-a sobre o seu peito. Enquanto ela estivesse presa, estaria tudo bem.

"Já a senhorita, Gina Potter, mudou muito."

"Ah, claro que não, Harry!"

"Você era uma menina quando eu a vi pela última vez, era uma fedelha de 8 anos de idade".

"Ei!"

Ela puxou a sua mão da dele.

"Que vivia de joelho arranhado, com os vestidos sujos de terra, cabelo trançado, se metendo onde não devia, querendo jogar críquete, quando devia estar brincando de boneca".

"Claro! As brincadeiras dos meninos sempre foram muito mais divertidas!"

"E agora já tem 18 anos e é quase uma mulher". _Que devia estar casada_ , ele pensou em acrescentar, mas não queria lhe dar ideias com as quais se arrependeria depois.

"17 anos. 18 é só em julho, Sr. Duque de 28 anos. Mas eu me sinto a mesma menina por dentro". – ela o olhou e fez biquinho com os lábios em forma de coração.

Realmente ela era a criatura mais ingênua sobre a face da Terra! Como poderia sentir-se uma menina, com aquele corpo cheio de curvas, vestindo um penhoar de seda, deitada ao lado dele? Com aquele cabelo ruivo esvoaçando cheirando a rosas, os lábios sinuosos e os olhos brilhantes como duas safiras? Ela só podia...

"Harry!"

Seu coração disparou quando ela deu um salto e se ajoelhou sobre a cama, ao lado dele.

"Você vai me contar tudo, não é?" – seus olhos brilhavam – "Por onde andou, os lugares que visitou, França, Milão, Portugal...eu queria tanto viajar, conhecer outros países!"

Ele relaxou. Era melhor mesmo distrair-se contando sobre as suas viagens do que pensando em como a sua irmã adorada crescera e se tornara uma deusa grega e ruiva.

Ele suspirou e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Tudo bem. O que você quer saber?"

"Ah, sei lá, Harry! Tudo, quero saber tudo!"

"Tudo?" ele reclamou.

"É...comece do começo. Se você me contar um pouquinho a cada noite, como se fosse um Diário de Bordo! Então, eu poderei imaginar e ter bons sonhos. O que acha?"

Harry agradeceu pelo fato do bendito penhoar ser comprido, pois Gina se mexia tanto em cima da cama, que nem se importava com a sua aparência. E ele não poderia resistir a um pedido dela.

"Ah, o que você me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo?"

Ela riu e mergulhou novamente no peito dele. Mas Harry decidiu que poderia se controlar. Concentrou-se nas imagens que surgiam na memória.

"Que tal Holanda do Norte, então, para começar?" - ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele continuou – "Amsterdã, capital da Holanda, uma cidade com bom clima, apesar de ainda pouco industrializada, se comparada à Inglaterra. Mas eu tenho certeza que você a amaria, principalmente por causa das flores. Papoulas e rosas silvestres, de todas as cores, espalhadas pelos campos primaveris..."

Harry descrevia as imagens e fazia Gina mergulhar em cada detalhe. A jovem prestava atenção, mas sentia-se inquieta e movia-se o tempo todo.

Ela colocou a mão em concha sobre o peito dele e começou a brincar involuntariamente com um dos botões da camisa. Ele, pelo contrário, estava plenamente consciente do que seus dedos faziam. Continuou contando e no início, Gina lhe fazia perguntas, mas aos poucos, tornou-se um monólogo e ela começou a bocejar. Devia estar cansada, depois de um dia tão exaustivo e emocionalmente comprometido.

Ele afagou seu cabelo e suas costas e Gina aninhou-se sobre ele, envolvendo a sua cintura com o braço. Harry sentiu-se paralisado.

"Sabe, Harry?" – ela disse, bocejando – "Obrigada por ter voltado. Você vai cuidar de mim, não vai?"

"Claro que vou, querida".

"Hum...acho bom. Porque foi isso que a mamãe me pediu, antes de partir. _Diga para o Harry cuidar de você, porque o Rony já tem uma esposa com a qual se preocupar_ ".

Harry riu da forma como ela tentara imitar a voz autoritária da mãe.

"Claro que pediu".

"E além do mais, o seu peito sempre foi muito mais confortável que o de Rony".

O coração de Harry disparou, naquele misto de agonia e algo mais que ele não esperava. Gina espremera-se contra ele e sua perna direita subira levemente pela cocha dele, descobrindo-se do penhoar. Ele engoliu em seco e ao olhar para baixo viu também o vale dos seios dela e não conseguiu deixar de imaginar como eles seriam totalmente descobertos. Apostava como seus mamilos deviam ser tão rosados como seus lábios...

 _Harry, maldito seja! Ela é sua irmã!_

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Já tivera tantas mulheres na vida! Desde os 18 anos, tinha relações carnais com mulheres. Em todas as suas viagens, conhecera mulheres de todas as cores e raças. Por que agora sentia aquele desejo forte e repentino apenas pelo vislumbre de pernas e seios?

É claro que ele a amava! Gina sempre fora a sua irmã preferida, a sua irmã adorada, o seu diamante bruto! Mas jamais pensara que poderia sentir desejo por ela, vontade sexual!

É claro. Nunca sentira nada porque ela sempre fora uma menina até então! E agora que se tornara uma mulher, ele sentia mais além desse amor grandioso. E esse além devia ser algo totalmente repulsivo e proibido para ele. Mas não era o que acontecia, pois Harry sentia o calor entre o seu corpo e o dela, sentia a energia fluindo, num frenesi, sentia vontade de tocá-la, de sentir sua pele, sentia uma atração absurda, e sentia o seu membro endurecendo por baixo das calças...

Num ímpeto, Harry a afastou e se levantou.

"Ei!" – ela reclamou, sonolenta– "Harry!"

"Eu vou tomar banho, Gina".

"Agora?"

"Sim" – seu coração saltava no peito – "E a tempestade já passou. É melhor você ir para o seu quarto".

Virou-se e entrou na casa de banho, antes que algo pior acontecesse. Tomou mesmo um banho de água fria, para cortar pela raiz a excitação.

Mas quando saiu novamente para o quarto, enrolado numa toalha escura, lá estava ela, ainda deitada na sua cama e enrolada nos cobertores. Dormia profundamente e parecia um anjo.

" _Diga para o Harry cuidar de você..."_

Foram as palavras da sua mãe. Sua querida e falecida mãe. Provavelmente, ela não estaria nada satisfeita com o que Harry sentira por Gina há minutos atrás. Aquela definitivamente não era a melhor forma de cuidado, a forma como ela pretendia que um Duque cuidasse da sua irmã caçula.

Harry vestiu um roupão de algodão azul marinho. Sentou-se na poltrona em frente a sua cama e observou a sua irmã dormir. Observou como o seu cabelo ruivo se espalhava num leque pelo travesseiro e como a sua respiração saía lentamente através de uma fileira fina entre os lábios. De repente, ela deu um pequeno suspiro e moveu brevemente o pescoço, liberando-se da parte do cobertor que cobria seu busto. E Harry teve a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir ali.

Apagou as luzes, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. No andar de baixo, caminhou até o bar e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque. A melhor forma de se cuidar de uma irmã é buscando um marido para ela. Um partido de título e riqueza material, e que seja bom e honesto. Sim, ele tinha um par de amigos que poderiam se encaixar nesse quesito. Condes e Viscondes, talvez até algum Marquês.

Dino Thomas, o Marquês de Scotland! Sim, ele era um homem bom e confiável, seu amigo há uma década, e poderia fazer Gina feliz. Pronto, estava decidido! Mas só de imaginar Dino aproximando-se de Gina, Harry sentiu um fogo arder dentro do peito e as mãos em punho.

Não, ele não aguentaria ver Gina casada. Com o homem que fosse, com qualquer homem que não fosse ele!

Teria que deixar essa responsabilidade para Rony. Ele sim teria a competência para cuidar de Gina, para guia-la até um casamento ideal. Sim, essa era a decisão mais correta. Mesmo de longe, pudera influenciar nos acordos matrimoniais das suas outras irmãs, mas sabia que Gina era seu ponto fraco. Sempre fora e agora ainda mais. Rony cuidaria disso e o faria com competência. E Harry não poderia nem sequer estar presente para assistir.

Ele bebeu num gole só a segunda dose de uísque e ordenou ao mordomo que levasse a sua bagagem ainda não desfeita para a carruagem. Ele sairia assim que amanhecesse. Não podia ficar.

Pois Harry James Potter temia que o pior estivesse acontecendo. Temia que ele, o Duque de Hawling, pudesse se apaixonar pela própria irmã.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

_As rosas e papoulas estavam em toda parte e eu corria pelos campos sem fim de Amsterdã._

" _Harry!" – eu o chamava, sabendo que ele estava ali, escondendo-se de mim._

 _Segurava na saia do vestido para poder passar entre as flores e vi o moinho de vento após a relva florida, girando e girando sem parar._

 _Quando de repente, senti um puxão em meu tornozelo e caí. Mas não me machuquei, pois caí sobre o corpo grande e forte de Harry, que gargalhava com a minha queda._

" _Seu...!"_

 _Eu tentei bater nele, mas ele me segurou e nós giramos pela relva mais rápido que o moinho, rindo sem parar. Nossas pernas entrelaçadas, braços abraçados, até que paramos. Ele pesado sobre mim, e nos olhamos. Seus olhos verdes tão brilhantes e grandiosos que eu pensei que Amsterdã poderia ser um mar...e nele eu poderia mergulhar para sempre._

Gina abriu os olhos.

Percebeu, decepcionada, que não estava em Amsterdã. Também não estava em seu quarto, pois seus lençóis não eram azul escuro. Ah, então estava no quarto de Harry. Ela se ergueu e olhou ao redor, sorrindo. Era bom estar no quarto de Harry, na cama de Harry. Mas ele não estava ali. Provavelmente, estava acostumado a acordar mais cedo que ela.

Levantou-se e abriu as cortinas. O sol brilhava forte e alto lá fora, secando a terra da chuva de ontem. Ela se espreguiçou, pensando que devia ser umas nove horas da manhã, quando a imagem da sua mãe lhe surgiu na cabeça. Aquele seria o seu primeiro dia sem ela. O primeiro dia da sua existência, dos seus 17 – quase 18 – anos, sem a sua amada mãezinha. E sem a Duquesa de Hawling presente, quem daria as ordens da casa? Quem cuidaria do cardápio do almoço, dos jardins, das compras e dos mantimentos? Ora, ninguém mais e ninguém menos que ela, a sua filha!

Gina foi para o seu quarto e se vestiu. Colocou um vestido preto de manga curta, trançou o cabelo e desceu as escadas para o andar de baixo. Na sala de jantar, Rony e Hermione tomavam o desjejum juntos, ambos também vestidos de preto por condolência.

"Bom dia, Hermione, Rony".

Gina sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, em frente ao casal.

"Bom dia, Gina." – disse Hermione, suavemente – "Como passou a noite, irmã?"

"Bem, apesar de tudo. Estava bastante cansada".

Rony lhe sorriu amavelmente. A empregada lhe serviu um pouco de leite e Gina notou que o lugar da cabeceira estava vazio.

"Harry já comeu?"

Rony abaixou os olhos e levou a xícara à boca e Gina teve a impressão de que ele retardava a sua resposta.

"Não. Na verdade, Gina, o Harry nem chegou a comer".

"Não?"

"Não. Ele...precisou..."

"O quê? O que o Harry precisou, Rony? Diga-me logo!"

"Eu não disse que ela ficaria nervosa?" – ele se dirigiu à Hermione.

"É claro que eu estou nervosa! Vocês dizem meias palavras!"

"Calma, Gina" – disse Hermione, estendendo a mão para ela por cima da mesa – "O que o Rony quer dizer é que o Harry precisou retornar à Escócia essa manhã".

"O quê?"

Gina ergueu-se na cadeira e quase derrubou a xícara de café com leite. Mas dentro do seu peito, a xícara se espatifara no chão e os cacos estilhaçaram por toda parte.

"Voltou? Para a Escócia?" _Para a maldita Escócia?_

"Sim, ele precisou. Sir Thompson ficou lá resolvendo alguns assuntos importantes que necessitavam da sua assinatura e ele partiu" – explicou Rony.

"Mas...a nossa mãe acaba de falecer. Ele passou dez anos fora e quando se digna a fazer uma mísera visita para o enterro dela, ele passa uma noite e vai embora?"

"Gina, tente entender. Seu irmão é o Duque de Hawling e tem muito assuntos..."

"Dane-se os seus assuntos".

"Gina!" – brigou Rony, erguendo-se da cadeira – "Não use impropérios para se dirigir a mim ou a minha esposa. Lembre-se que é graças ao esforço e trabalho deHarry que você tem esse leite pra beber, que você tem vestidos luxuosos para ir aos bailes, que nós temos carruagens e propriedades para passar os verões".

"Desculpe-me, Rony"- pediu Gina, sentindo-se realmente envergonhada.

Mas o fato era que ela trocaria todos os vestidos e joias por mais alguns dias ao lado de Harry, por mais algumas noites de tempestade para deitar ao seu peito, por mais alguns minutos para sentir aquele cheiro de menta e couro que exalava dele.

"Ele deixou essa carta pra você".

Gina pegou o envelope, pediu licença e deixou o aposento.

Correu para fora da mansão e sentou-se sobre um dos degraus de pedra da entrada principal. Seus dedos coçavam e seu coração palpitava por suas palavras. Ela esperava que a sua justificativa fosse realmente satisfatória para que ela pudesse perdoar a sua partida.

 _Querida Irmã Gina,_

 _Há exatamente uma década, eu não passava algumas horas tão preciosas ao lado de uma companhia tão agradável. Obrigado por tornar a morte da mamãe mais suportável por sua presença e carinho._

 _Infelizmente, o dever me chama cedo demais e eu terei que me ausentar por alguns dias. Rony cuidará de tudo no que diz respeito ao luto e às missas devidas pelo próximo mês e eu espero conseguir estar presente em alguma._

 _Cuide-se e caso haja alguma noite de tempestade na Escócia, saiba que estarei pensando em você. Até breve._

 _Seu amado irmão,_

 _Harry._

As lágrimas nublaram a visão de Gina e escorreram pelo papel e mancharam a letra de Harry. Seu coração estava apertado como ela nunca havia sentido antes. Perder a mãe já era suficientemente difícil. Mas a sensação de perder Harry novamente podia ser ainda mais dolorosa.

Gina sabia que ele voltaria, daqui há algumas semanas ou meses. Sabia que ele não ficaria mais anos distante. E mesmo assim, a dor inexplicável não passava. Seria possível amar tanto assim a um irmão? Eles tinham uma ligação especial, desde pequenos, ela sabia disso. Mas o seu reencontro de ontem confirmara o fato de que eles se conheciam e se amavam profundamente, como a ninguém mais, e lhe trouxera algo de novo. Algo que ela sempre esperou...mas que nunca encontrou em parte alguma. Algo que finalmente chegara para preencher o vazio em seu coração.

* * *

A criada ajudou Gina a abotoar o vestido verde claro e a prender o cabelo ruivo no alto da cabeça. Era o primeiro dia, depois de um mês de luto, que ela podia finalmente vestir alguma coisa além de preto e cinza.

Era segunda-feira e ela visitaria Hermione, como costumara fazer duas vezes na semana desde que se vira sozinha na enorme mansão do Hawling Garden. Até gostara de assumir as funções da sua mãe e principalmente de cuidar dos canteiros junto ao bondoso e velho jardineiro, . Era uma forma de ela se distrair e do tempo passar mais ligeiro.

Quando ela chegou à casa de Rony e Hermione, no centro de Londres, foi surpreendida com a visita do Marquês de Scotland. Ele era um conhecido de Rony que lhe fora apresentado na última missa de domingo. Com seu cabelo loiro e dentes brancos perfeitos, Dino Thomas sorriu para ela, agraciado.

"É um prazer vê-la novamente, . E se me permite dizer, o verde lhe assentou muito melhor do que o preto".

"Obrigada, Sir Thomas. A respeito do preto, eu não tive muita escolha".

"De fato".

Eles se sentaram e tomaram chá com biscoitos ao lado de Hermione e conversaram sobre assuntos superficiais, como o clima e a agenda de bailes.

"E Lord Harry, Gina?- perguntou Hermione, despertando o coração de Gina – Alguma previsão de retorno?"

"Não, Hermione – suspirou ela – Nenhuma carta sequer".

Diariamente, Gina pedia que o cocheiro fosse à cidade verificar o correio, mas na última semana, havia perdido as esperanças sobre alguma tentativa de comunicação por parte do irmão.

"A última vez que vi Lord Harry foi numa festa em Berlim".

Gina arregalou os olhos para o marquês.

"Você conhece o Harry, Sir Thomas?"

"Claro, Srta. Potter! Nós estudamos juntos em Cambridge".

"Verdade? Então o senhor também é engenheiro?"

"Sim, sou. Mas não exerço".

"Claro que não" – _o que um marquês exerceria além do próprio título?_

"Mas tenho um real interesse pela engenharia bélica. Inclusive, já comentei com Lord Harry que seria um bom oficial da marinha se não fosse marquês".

"É mesmo? E Harry...também se interessa pela engenharia bélica?"

"Acredito que não, Srta. Potter. Lord Harry tinha mais empatia pelo meio ambiente".

Gina sorriu interiormente. Enquanto a engenharia bélica era voltada para a destruição, Harry pensava exatamente na reconstrução. Fazia muito mais sentido com seu caráter bondoso e humanista.

Após alguns minutos, e depois de confirmar se Gina estaria presente no próximo baile, o marquês se despediu e partiu.

"Ele enviou uma nota perguntando se você estaria aqui hoje, de visita – disse Hermione, para justificar a coincidência do encontro – Você sabe que ele está interessado em você, não é?"

Gina deu de ombros, comendo mais biscoitos. Agora que ela estava a sós com a cunhada, podia ser menos cautelosa e comer à vontade. Amava aqueles biscoitos de baunilha! Era uma das poucas coisas que conseguia comer nesse último mês.

"E você não sente nada, Gina? Nem uma faísca? Ora, até que o Marquês tem seu charme".

"Minha cara cunhada, você não está permitida para achar charmoso nenhum outro ser da espécie masculina além do meu irmão".

Elas riram juntas.

"Tudo bem, minha _cara irmã_. Eu só queria saber se o irlandês provoca em você algum sentimento, ou impressão".

"Por quê? Deveria?"

"Você já foi há duas temporadas, certo?" – Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente - "Dançou com muito cavaleiros, recebeu _cinco_ propostas de casamento e não aceitou a nenhuma delas, certo?"

"Na verdade, eu não me lembro com exatidão a quantidade de propostas".

"Gina! Mas você nunca sentiu nada por nenhum deles?"

"Eu...- ela suspirou, um pouco exasperada - não sei".

"É natural, quando somos jovens solteiras, nos interessarmos por algum homem, algum pretendente. Buscamos conhece-los, aceitar os seus convites, tentamos descobrir se eles mexem com a gente de alguma forma. É o primeiro passo antes de nos apaixonarmos e nos casarmos".

Gina bebericou o chá, começando a se interessar pelo assunto, curiosa com essa tal forma como " _eles mexem com a gente_ ".

"Como foi com você e o Rony?"

"Eu já não te contei?"

"Bom, não exatamente. Você me falou sobre o pedido de casamento, em que eu estava presente, por acaso!" – ela riu – "Mas eu quero saber é como vocês se conheceram, o que você sentiu, como ele mexeu com você".

Hermione ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e então corou.

"Ok, Gina. Deixe-me ver se eu me lembro. Nós nos conhecemos de uma forma bem improvável e nada romântica. Eu estava numa ponte próxima ao Green Park, e me debruçava para ver o meu reflexo na margem. Então seu irmão se aproximou, ficou de pé ao meu lado, e também se debruçou. E perguntou: _Interessada em alguma espécie de peixe?_ "

"Oh, eu não acredito!" – Gina colocou a mão sobre a boca enquanto Hermione caía na gargalhada – "Ele não perguntou isso!"

"Sim, ele perguntou! E na mesma hora, eu soube que ele seria meu marido! Seu irmão me ganhou pelo senso de humor, Gina! De todas as vidas que eu poderia escolher, uma feliz e divertida está garantida para mim!"

"Oh, Hermione! Você não imagina como eu amo ser sua cunhada confidente! Agora eu tenho um super trunfo na mão para conseguir o que quiser de Rony!".

"Ah, Gina, por favor. Não conte a ele, eu prometi que o nosso primeiro encontro nunca sairia da minha boca".

"Tudo bem, irmã. Mas só porque eu te amo muito".

"Além do mais, esse foi apenas o primeiro motivo. Depois, entram no jogo outros tipos de sentimento. Você começa a sentir algo a mais pela pessoa, a gostar do som da sua voz, da forma como ele te olha, como ele te toca deliberadamente. Começa a desejar encontra-lo no meio da rua e quando o encontra, que aquele momento dure horas! Quando ele parte, chega a sentir medo que não retorne..."

 _Oh, meu Deus, Gina sabia bem que tipo de medo era esse._

"...achá-lo atraente também é importante, ninguém quer se casar com um homem feio! E sem atrativos, de maneira geral! Ah, e eu ficava muito irritado quando o via dançando com outras mulheres, isso sim era insuportável! Mas eu só tive certeza mesmo de que queria ser a esposa de Rony depois que ele me beijou".

"Te beijou?"

"Sim" – Hermione colocou as mãos nas bochechas coradas e seus olhos brilharam – "As mulheres costumam pensar muito nisso, Gina. E realmente é importante. O beijo é o primeiro encontro de um casal. É a primeira experiência física de fato e quando o beijo é satisfatório, é uma pista de que as outras relações físicas também serão".

"As outras...relações físicas?"

"É, Gina. A relação física, de amor, entre um homem e uma mulher".

Gina mantinha a boca aberta e a testa franzida para a cunhada. Não fazia ideia de que relação física ela se referia. Sabia o que eram os beijos na boca, já havia lido sobre eles e até visto imagens, apesar de nunca ter sido beijada. Mas algo além?

"Eu não entendo, Hermione".

"Tudo bem, Gina. Esqueça, acho que eu já falei demais".

"Não, Hermione. Me explica, por favor".

"A única coisa que você precisa saber é que acontecem mais coisas além de beijos quando uma mulher e um homem ficam sozinhos entre quatro paredes".

"O quê, Hermione?"

Hermione suspirou, sem saber como explicaria o passo a passo para a jovem menina. Ela mesma só fora descobrir na sua noite de núpcias!

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, Gina. Quando você se aproximar mais do Marquês, for cortejada, e sentir algo, nem que seja um pequeno tremor ou batimentos cardíacos acelerados, nós conversamos melhor sobre isso, ok?

Gina não teve outra opção a não ser aceitar a proposta da cunhada.

Quando ela retornou à mansão, o sol se punha e a brisa trazia consigo uma noite fria de outono. Ela adentrou a sala e o mordomo prontamente lhe avisou:

"Lord Harry chegou esta tarde, Milady".

 _O quê?_

Gina sentiu o coração saltar de alegria dentro do peito e saiu correndo pelos aposentos.

"Ele está no escritório, mas..."

Gina disparou para o andar acima, quase tropeçando pela escadaria. Estava simplesmente tão feliz e ansiosa, que não poderia esperar mais um minuto para vê-lo.

Mas que antes ela tivesse esperado. Que antes ela tivesse escutado o que o mordomo tinha pra dizer. Que antes ela nunca tivesse entrado naquele escritório. Pois assim que abriu as portas duplas, o que viu fez seu coração dar um solavanco tão grande, como se fosse parar de bater.

Harry Potter estava ali dentro, mas não sozinho. Havia uma mulher com ele. E ele estava aos beijos com ela.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**GINA**

Sentindo um fogo arder em suas entranhas, Gina observou como a mulher vestida à moda francesa de cabelos loiros esvoaçantes, sentava indecorosamente sobre a mesa de mogno do escritório. Suas pernas estavam abertas e seu querido Harry – agora não tão querido assim - estava entre elas, as mãos na sua cintura e a boca na sua boca.

Ela não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam! Era o primeiro beijo entre um homem e uma mulher que ela presenciava e estava profundamente arrependida.

Mas a visão não durou muito, pois Harry virou-se e encontrou-a na soleira da porta.

"Gina..." – ele sussurrou e se afastou rapidamente da loira.

Gina tentou se mover, mas seus músculos estavam paralisados. O seu intelecto ainda estava processando aquilo tudo, enquanto Harry caminhou até ela com uma expressão cautelosa no olhar.

"Esta é a sua irmãzinha, Harry?" – perguntou a loira, num sotaque visivelmente irlandês, enquanto saía de cima da mesa e ajeitava o vestido rendado.

Gina teve uma vontade súbita de puxar aqueles cabelos loiros para lhe mostrar quem era a irmãzinha.

"Sim, Lady Maysa. Esta é a Gina, minha irmã".

A forma enfática como Harry pronunciou o minha irmã fez Gina destravar os músculos e sentir a garganta esquentar. _Não, Gina, você não vai chorar agora._

Por que a incomodava tanto que Harry se referisse a ela como sua irmã? Era isso que eles eram, afinal de contas. _Irmãos_.

"Gina" – Harry tocou o seu antebraço e ela desviou dele num ímpeto.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, estranhando a sua reação.

"Esta é Lady Maysa, a Condessa de Donegal, da Irlanda. Ela é prima do Marquês, Sir Dino Thomas, que você já conhece, não é mesmo?"

Gina olhou para baixo e cruzou os braços, por não saber o que fazer com as mãos. Não queria olhar para Harry, pois sabia que choraria se encontrasse seus olhos verdes. Mas sentia que ele a observava atentamente.

"Ah, agora eu entendo porque Dino não para de falar sobre você!" – riu a condessa, aproximando-se – "Você é uma boneca de porcelana, Lady Potter, com esse cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis! Não precisa nem de maquiagem!"

Gina corou, mas não devido aos elogios. Foi pela irritação de ver a condessa apoiar a mão no braço de Harry, como se fosse uma amiga íntima de longa data. Bom, o que era um braço dado depois de vê-la enfiando a sua língua na boca dele? Chegava a lhe dar nojo!

"Oh, Lady Potter, não se assuste!" – riu a condessa, notando o olhar incomodado de Gina para o contato entre eles – "Eu sou viúva há dois anos. Meu marido, o Conde de Donegal, que Deus o tenha, era muito amigo de Harry. Ele até se hospedou em nossa propriedade quando esteve na Irlanda".

"Eu vejo" – Gina disse, tentando esconder o sentimento de repulsa que lhe causava a imaginação da condessa junto a Harry sozinhos, na Irlanda, na casa do pobre Conde.

Sentia-se tão irritada! Mas não só com a condessa, também com Harry! Como ele ousava trazer uma mulher para dentro de Hawling Garden, trinta dias depois da morte da sua mãe? Esta era a ação de um libertino e não do irmão respeitoso que ela costumava conhecer! Rony nunca havia feito isso em todos os anos em que estava solteiro! Por que Harry tinha que fazê-lo?

"Fique à vontade, Lady Maysa". – ela se esforçou em seu melhor sorriso – "Desculpe se eu atrapalhei qualquer coisa. E desculpe se eu me ausento, mas já percebi que o meu irmão – ela o olhou – sabe ser um anfitrião bastante hospitaleiro. Com licença".

Ela deu meia volta e saiu do escritório, tendo a certeza de que Harry havia compreendido as entrelinhas.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, no entanto, não conseguiu mais reter todas as lágrimas que segurara. Mergulhou na cama e chorou sem parar. Ansiara tanto para o retorno de Harry, para que pudesse vê-lo e abraça-lo, mas preferia que ele tivesse ficado bem longe se era para beijar uma mulher na sua frente.

Não sabia por que isso a incomodava tanto! Só sabia que doía! Doía no mais profundo do seu coração ver Harry com outra mulher!

Ela se levantou, caminhou até a cabeceira e lavou o rosto com a água fresca que havia no lavabo. Então fechou os olhos e deixou as boas lembranças invadirem sua mente...

As lembranças daquele Harry da sua infância.

Aquele Harry, de quinze, dezesseis, dezessete anos que estava sempre por perto dela. Mais do que todos outros irmãos. Aquele Harry que a carregava em seus ombros para ver os desfiles de rua, que parava de fazer o que quer que fosse para atendê-la, para brincar com ela, para ler contos e fábulas infantis pra ela. Ele que lhe ensinara a nadar, a montar a cavalo, a jogar xadrez. Ele que a balançava no balanço horas a fio, que lhe dava colo, que levava a culpa por suas travessuras. Uma, inclusive, fora uma travessura que havia lhe custado bastante caro, quando Harry apanhara severamente do seu tio Lúcio por ela. Até hoje, ela podia ouvir as pancadas e senti-las como se fossem nela! Na sua carne...no seu sangue...

Gina retornou para a cama de dossel e abraçou-se a um travesseiro.

O que Gina sentia por Harry era muito verdadeiro. Era um amor verdadeiro, sempre fora e ela não via necessidade de esconder isso de si mesma. Mas os anos passaram, ela foi crescendo e esse amor foi se tornando uma lembrança, uma saudade genuína, cada vez mais esquecida pela distância.

Com o seu retorno, no entanto, essa chama reacendera dentro do seu coração com uma força incrível. Olhou para Harry com algo a mais do que a usual admiração e carinho pelo irmão que não via há anos. E quando deitou na mesma cama que ele, na noite da tempestade, sentiu uma atração enorme, uma vontade de ficar perto dele, de abraça-lo, de tocá-lo, de cheirá-lo e inebriar-se com aquele aroma maravilhoso de menta e couro. Era uma sensação nova, que a fazia se sentir viva, despertando depois de tanto tempo de um sono profundo.

Apenas naquela noite, sentira por Harry aquilo que Hermione lhe dissera que sentia por Rony. Por Deus, ela nunca sentira nada parecido! Com qualquer homem que dançara durante os bailes ou que a cortejavam nas temporadas. Somente por Harry.

E ela sabia que havia algo considerado muito errado nisso. Apesar de não ser a mais adepta à moralidade da Igreja – sentindo muito sono durante os sermões do padre e levando livros para ler escondido nas missas - ela sabia que uma mulher não devia gostar de seu irmão como gosta do seu marido.

Mais errado pra ela, porém, seria negar aquilo que o seu coração fazia parecer tão certo. Como um sentimento tão belo como o amor que ela nutria por Harry, aos olhos de Jesus e de Deus, podia ser pecado? Isso não fazia o menor sentido pra ela e Gina definitivamente não era uma garota que costumava fazer as coisas por obrigação.

No fundo, não era isso que a incomodava. Mas sim a possibilidade de Harry não correspondê-la. Que para Harry, ela não fosse tão importante para ele quanto ele era para ela. Isso era o que mais doía. Isso sim partiria o seu coração em pedacinhos, como quase acabara de ocorrer ao vê-lo com aquela irlandesa lá embaixo. Não podia suportar que ele estivesse com uma mulher da forma como ela queria estar com ele!

Por Deus, se eles estiverem num compromisso, eu me trancarei num convento bem longe na Suíça!

" _Não blefe, Gina. Você não aguentaria um dia vestida com o habito de freira. Muito menos fazer o jejum!_ ". – ela riu, pensando nas prováveis palavras que a sua mãezinha diria se estivesse viva.

Não, Gina não iria para convento nenhum. Mas também não viveria sem saber se Harry a correspondia minimamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio, absorvendo uma ideia inusitada que acabava de lhe surgir. Hermione lhe dissera, ainda há pouco, que havia uma forma de confirmar seus sentimentos. Que fora assim que ela descobrira que queria se casar com Rony. Talvez, se Gina experimentasse também, descobriria se realmente estava apaixonada por Harry. Ela fechou os olhos e seu coração acelerou só de imaginar como seria.

 _Meu Deus, Gina, você está ficando doida!_

Então, ela ouviu um barulho vindo lá de baixo. Aproximou-se da janela e observou quando a condessa loira entrou na carruagem e partiu. Suspirou aliviada.

Pelo menos ela não ficaria para que acontecesse aquilo que acontece " _entre um homem e uma mulher sozinhos entre quatro paredes, além dos beijos_ ", como Hermione lhe contara. A condessa era suficientemente ousada para provocar isso.

E Gina desejou ser tão ousada quanto a condessa para enfrentar Harry e para lhe fazer o pedido mais atrevido que já fizera na vida.

Sentou-se na cama, respirou fundo e esperou. Sabia que ele viria.

* * *

 **HARRY**

Com uma dose de uísque na mão, Harry caminhava de um lado para o outro do assoalho. Ansiara para que a Condessa partisse logo e fora até um pouco rude com ela, mas agora que finalmente a sua vontade fora atendida, ele se via numa encruzilhada.

Queria ver Gina. Mais do que tudo queria vê-la. Mas sabia que ela estava magoada, como ela deixara claro no tom irônico e nada usual da sua voz e, sobretudo, pelo que isso significava.

Ele não levara a condessa viúva para Hawling Garden por acaso. Fora uma ação deliberada e com o único propósito de testar Gina. Depois que ele retornara à Escócia, recebera uma carta de Rony comentando o quanto Gina ficara alterada com a sua partida e que ela até usara um palavreado chulo diante dele e de Hermione. Também comentara que ela andava triste - o que não era incomum após a morte da mãe - e que dera ordens ao cocheiro para ir diariamente ao correio da cidade, na expectativa de receber correspondência dele. Harry não enviou nada, pois se enviasse, poderia estar fortalecendo erroneamente as suas esperanças.

Devido a isso, ele desconfiou que Gina também pudesse ter sentido algo por ele, para além do amor fraternal, e resolveu verificar. Aproveitou que a Condessa de Donegal estaria em Londres e a convidou para um chá em sua casa. Ele só não esperava que a condessa continuasse carente pela falta do marido e resolvesse se consolar com ele, como há alguns meses atrás. Harry admitia que a irlandesa era bonita e sabia agradar sexualmente a um homem, mas depois de ver os olhos azuis assustados e decepcionados de Gina, ele não poderia se render as suas investidas. Por isso, pediu que ela fosse embora.

E agora, com a comprovação de que Gina não lhe era indiferente, ele decidiu que o melhor seria falar com ela e esclarecer devidamente as coisas. Deixar claro que ele era seu irmão mais velho, o Duque de Hawling, e que poderia fazer o que bem entendesse!

Deixou o uísque de lado, subiu as escadas e bateu à porta do seu quarto. Nenhuma resposta.

Ele suspirou e bateu novamente.

"Gina, eu sei que você está aí."

Segundos depois, a porta se abriu e ele entrou. Gina caminhou de volta para a cama e se sentou, sem olhar para ele.

O aposento em tons claros e papel de parede florido eram a perfeita combinação para ela, sempre tão pura e alegre. E assim, ela devia ser conservada por parte dele.

Ele se aproximou em passos seguros, querendo vê-la melhor. Colocou a mão em seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto, apesar da pouca luz das velas, conseguiu ver o pequeno nariz vermelho.

"Você andou chorando". – era uma afirmação.

Gina afastou a sua mão.

"E o que você queria?" – seu tom era birrento.

Droga, Harry não gostava de vê-la sofrendo! Sobretudo por um motivo tão grotesco como aquele.

"Que você não chorasse simplesmente porque uma mulher vem me visitar".

Ele viu um brilho perpassar o olhar dela.

"Visitar? Bom, Harry, eu não diria apenas visitar, mas também entrar no seu escritório, sentar à mesa, arreganhar as pernas, e beijar..."

"Ginevra!"

Ele arregalou os olhos para ela, impressionado pela sua escolha mal educada de palavras. Rony tinha razão por estar preocupado.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não quero que você fale assim".

"Me desculpe" – ela soltou, claramente da boca pra fora – "Independente da forma, eu falei alguma inverdade?"

Se o assunto não fosse tão sério, Harry riria. Desde pequena, ela sempre tivera uma língua inteligente. As pessoas mais velhas, às vezes, chegavam a se engasgar com a comida ou com o vinho quando Gina falava alguma peculiaridade à mesa.

"Não" – ele se encostou no dossel lateral da cama e enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos – "Eu estava sim beijando a Condessa de Donegal, porque ela é uma pessoa livre e desimpedida, assim como eu. E eu não sei o que você tem a ver com a minha liberdade para ficar assim tão magoada".

"Eu não estou magoada".

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas em tom de dúvida e Gina se levantou.

"Não, eu não estou magoada, Duque Pretencioso de Hawling".

Ele sorriu e observou como Gina caminhava até a janela e olhava para fora. O vestido verde era delicado, recatado e apropriado para uma jovem de 17 anos, e contrastava com a sua pele marfim. Os cabelos ondulados estavam presos no topo da cabeça, ao contrário de como ele a vira no mês passado. Tinha a impressão de que ela emagrecera um pouco também.

"Por que ela foi embora?" – Gina perguntou, mexendo na cortina como um gesto automático.

 _Por sua causa, minha querida_.– pensou Harry – _Porque se ela ficasse e eu dormisse com ela, estaria pensando em você o tempo como ocorrera com as mulheres que estivera na Escócia durante os últimos trinta dias._

"Porque já estava tarde". – foi a resposta aceitável mais rápida que ele encontrou.

"Nós temos muitos quartos de hóspedes na mansão, Harry".

"Ela não dormiria num quarto de hóspedes".

Fez-se silêncio e Harry teve a certeza de que ela estava tensa.

"Claro que não" ela sussurrou contra o vitral da janela.

"O que a incomoda tanto, Gina?"

"E há quanto tempo vocês...hum...dormem no mesmo quarto?"

Ela estava investigando, matando a sua curiosidade sobre a vida dele e Harry julgou que isso poderia ser bom para que ela acordasse um pouco para a realidade.

"Há exatamente um ano. No outono passado, eu estive na Irlanda a trabalho com Dino e a reencontrei. Ela já estava viúva".

"E foi só com ela que você...hum...dormiu?"

"Não".

"Com quem mais, então?"

"Com um número de mulheres suficiente para me fazer perder a conta".

Gina finalmente se virou pra ele, a mão sobre a boca aberta e as bochechas vermelhas. _Ela era tão adorável!_ E ele sabia que estava sendo mal com ela, mas era necessário.

"De verdade?"

Ele teve vontade de rir da sua ingenuidade.

"Não. Não tantas assim".

Ela se aproximou novamente e sentou na cama, com seu olhar pensativo.

"Mas isso é normal, não é, Harry? Quer dizer, que vocês homens se envolvam com mulheres...antes do casamento, não é?"

"Sim, é normal, Gina". – ele disse, sentando-se na beirada, em frente a ela.

 _Anormal é querer se envolver fisicamente com a própria irmã._

Ela suspirou, mas a testa não perdeu o vinco de preocupação.

Quando Harry deu por si, já estava perto demais e desfazia o vinco da testa dela com o dedo polegar. Seus olhos brilharam para ele num azul acetinado e foram se fechando, conforme ele desceu os dedos pela sua face rosada, acariciando, sentindo a suavidade da pele.

Deus, ela era tão linda! Ele pensou que poderia esquecê-la indo embora, que poderia modificar os seus sentimentos em relação a ela, mas não poderia ter sido mais tolo. Aquela nova Gina, crescida e maravilhosa, jamais sairia de seu coração.

Antes que ele pudesse se afastar, ela segurou a mão dele com a sua e plantou um beijo demorado em sua palma. Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha com o simples toque e se levantou depressa.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, ela a segurou e disse:

"E se eu dissesse que eu não quero que você durma com nenhuma delas?"

Harry não gostou do caminho dessa conversa.

"Eu diria que isso não seria possível".

"Mas você costumava fazer todas as minhas vontades antigamente".

"Antigamente...como você disse com acerto".

"E se..., no lugar delas, eu dormisse com você?".

Harry sentiu o sangue esvair completamente da cabeça. Ele soltou a mão de Gina e se afastou num impulso.

"O quê? Você está completamente maluca!"

"Não estou, não" – ela se levantou.

"Você não tem noção do que está dizendo, Gina!" – e Harry desejava, do mais profundo do seu ser, que ela não tivesse mesmo essa noção.

"Qual o problema, Harry? Nós dormimos juntos a vida inteira!"

"Quando você era apenas uma menina!"

"Mas qual a diferença agora?"

"Toda a diferença! Você não percebe, Gina?"

"Não!"

Harry estava ficando nervoso diante da teimosia de Gina e suspeitava que isso não ia prestar. Ele precisava manter a calma, olhar a situação com um certo distanciamento e não deixar transparecer para Gina o quanto estava envolvido.

"Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, Gina. - ele começou - Naquela noite que eu retornei da Escócia para o enterro da mamãe. Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não dormi com você".

Gina piscou e franziu a testa.

"Não?"

"Não. Ficamos conversando e você acabou dormindo, lembra? Quando eu fui me banhar, pedi que você fosse para o seu quarto. Quando retornei, você já estava dormindo profundamente e ao invés de te acordar, achei melhor dormir em um quarto de hóspedes. Mas eu não dormi com você, na mesma cama. Não seria correto".

Este motivo estava longe de ser o verdadeiro. Mas era, também de longe, o mais adequado e racional.

"Correto? E o que pra você seria correto, Harry?"

"Que um casal durma junto, um homem e uma mulher casados. Não eu e você, Gina. Eu sou um homem maduro e você...bem, olhe pra você!".

"Eu o quê?"

Harry observou Gina corar quando a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela era tão bela que parecia uma deusa.

"Você já é uma moça, quase uma mulher".

"Não, Harry! Eu SOU uma mulher! – ela apontou para si mesma, evidenciando o próprio corpo bem formado, parecendo irritada por ele não perceber isso – Não quase. Eu cresci, amadureci, me tornei uma mulher que finalmente...finalmente está pronta para amar você".

"O quê?"

"Eu amo você, Harry".

Harry sentiu um solavanco na boca do estômago. Parou de respirar e piscou várias vezes, sem acreditar nas palavras que acabavam de sair da boca de Gina.

"Eu amo você." – ela repetiu pausadamente, como se soubesse que ele se perguntava se não era uma miragem – "Eu amo você mais que tudo, mais do que qualquer mulher algum dia vai te amar."

O duque precisou se segurar em algum móvel por ali após um tropeço. Ele não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos ouviam. Nem no que seus olhos enxergavam. O que ele mais temia estava acontecendo! A pequena Gina Potter, a sua irmã caçula, estava se declarando para ele!

"Não..." – ele começou por impulso, sem organizar seus pensamentos.

"Sim, Harry". – ela se aproximou dele e tocou seu peito por cima da camisa de algodão e do casaco – "Eu acho que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você, desde que você voltou da Escócia. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, por nenhum homem, e é tão maravilhoso...".

Harry segurou a mão provocadora e a afastou dele. Os olhos azuis de Gina brilhavam como duas estrelas em expectativa pra ele. E ele a admirou profundamente. Admirou sua verdade e sua audácia. Admirou sua coragem por dizer tudo aquilo que ele não tinha o valor de dizer. Na verdade, há um mês ele estava tentando afogar esse valor no fundo do poço, em vão. Há trinta dias, estava tentando se convencer de que não queria a sua irmã, que ela também não o queria. E agora, precisava desesperadamente não só convencer a si mesmo, mas também a ela!

"Gina" – ele sussurrou com seriedade e colocou as mãos em seus ombros para afastá-la – "Nós somos irmãos".

Ela abaixou a cabeça, lembrando-se daquela obviedade.

"Eu sei" – ela suspirou – "Eu sei que isso pode parecer errado, mas é o que eu sinto!"

"Gina, você não me ama. Quer dizer, não dessa forma, não como está pensando".

Ela o olhou com descrença.

"Amo sim, Harry!"

"Você me ama como irmão. – Harry se aproximou - Os irmãos convivem, gostam de estar juntos, se protegem mutuamente, como sempre foi conosco, Gina. Paixão é outra coisa! Você está se confundindo, querida".

Um vislumbre de dúvida perpassou o olhar de Gina e Harry julgou que estava indo pelo caminho certo. Por mais que lhe doesse agora, ele tinha certeza que ela iria superar essa ilusão. Ela era jovem e tinha uma vida inteira pela frente. Já ele...

"Passamos anos distantes, - ele continuou - Você era apenas uma criança quando eu deixei Hawling Garden. E aí eu volto exatamente numa fase conturbada, com a morte da mamãe, quando você está triste e carente com a perda...é natural que esteja confundindo esses sentimentos, pela nossa pouca convivência. Você mesma disse que apenas acha..."

"Pára, Harry!" – ela se virou de costas para ele – "É você que está me confundindo agora!"

"Só estou te ajudando a enxergar as coisas como realmente são!".

Ela o olhou, decepcionada.

"Você está querendo me dizer que não sente nada por mim, é isso?"

"Você sabe que eu sinto. Sinto amor fraternal." – _e carnal, sexual e infernal também_.

"Você me ama exatamente como ama a Helen? E Susan e Claire?"

"Sim, amo" – _ou pelo menos, deveria_ – "As três também são minhas irmãs, então as amo da mesma forma".

Gina não pareceu gostar nem um pouco daquela resposta. Cruzou os braços e voltou a se sentar na beirada da cama.

"Mas... – ela choramingou - Eu pensei..."

"O que? O que você pensou?" – Harry se aproximou num impulso e encontrou dois olhos magoados.

"Que você me amasse, mais do que a elas..."

Harry sentiu o peito apertar. Como lhe doía vê-la sofrer por isso! Principalmente por derivar de uma mentira. Uma mentira que ele era obrigado a sustentar pelo bem dos dois. Mas não por isso queria que Gina duvidasse do carinho enorme que tinha por ela.

"Bom... não era Helen que me acordava de manhã, antes mesmo do galo cantar. Nem Susan que se sentava ao meu lado na mesa de jantar e muito menos Claire que me olhava de cara feia quando eu tinha que sair com Sir Thompson a trabalho. No fundo, querida, eu sempre gostei mais de você".

Um brilho luminoso invadiu o olhar de Gina e seus lábios curvaram-se num breve sorriso. Ele sorriu também, sentindo um certo alívio por poder comprazê-la minimamente. Se era de amor fraterno que ela precisava, esse ela sempre teria!

"Eu nunca te olhei de cara feia, Lord Harry Potter". – ela fungou.

"Ah, não. Imagina, Srta. Ginevra Potter!" – ele riu.

"Eu já estava prevendo que você seria afastado de mim durante anos! Por isso nunca gostei do Sir Thompson. Pra ele sim eu olhava de cara feia, está bem? Pra ele e pra aquele charuto asqueroso!"

Harry riu e acariciou o topo da cabeça dela.

"Você é a minha irmã adorada, Gina. Sempre foi. Mas, por favor, a não ser que você queira me ver arrastado em praça pública, não deixe que elas saibam disso."

"Você está perdido, Duque de Hawling, porque elas já sabem!" – Gina deu uma gargalhada que parecia música aos seus ouvidos. Então se levantou e jogou-se contra ele num abraço apertado.

E tudo estaria perfeitamente bem e natural se aquele abraço fosse um inocente contato entre irmãos. Se não tivesse pegado Harry tão desprevenido. E se Harry não sentisse aquele cheiro floral e hipnotizante do seu cabelo, fazendo-o afundar o nariz em suas madeixas. Se ele não sentisse as mãos delicadas dela em suas costas eletrizando seus músculos, se ele – pelo inferno – não sentisse os seios dela apertados de encontro ao seu abdômen. E se isso não gerasse que todo o seu sangue saísse da cabeça e se dirigisse diretamente para as suas partes baixas.

Ele pigarreou e tentou afastá-la, mas ela apenas ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Eu sabia! No fundo eu sempre soube!"

"O quê?"

"Posso te fazer um pedido?" ela se soltou do abraço.

"Diga-me".

"Você vai aceitar?" – seu sorriso travesso era o mesmo que ela lhe dava quando criança, implorando para jogar uma partida de críquete com ele e com Rony. Quando era pequena e inocente.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Primeiro o pedido, depois a resposta, mocinha".

A jovem abaixou a cabeça e pigarreou. Harry começou a se preocupar novamente.

"Este é um pedido muito importante pra mim. Na verdade, é um favor que vai me ajudar a entender melhor tudo isso. Como eu me sinto, eu quero dizer. Talvez você tenha razão e eu esteja realmente confusa".

Harry suspirou de alívio. Finalmente um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha linda.

"Pode ser que seja apenas uma ilusão, um misto de sentimentos conflituosos, eu não sei! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas eu quero esclarecer isso. Eu preciso. – ela continuou – E bom, como... você é a pessoa, o homem diretamente envolvido nas minhas dúvidas..."

Ela se calou, repentinamente.

"Fala, Gina". – Harry pediu, aproximando-se da menina e envolvendo as mãos dela nas suas. Seus dedos estavam gelados e o rosto avermelhado.

Ela estava visivelmente nervosa e ele podia sentir a angústia dela no próprio peito.

"Diga-me, querida. Eu farei qualquer coisa".

"Qualquer coisa?" ela piscou, os olhos aguados.

Que favor seria tão difícil a ponto de fazê-la chorar?

"Qualquer coisa que estiver ao meu alcance, eu prometo. – ele tocou seu rosto corado – Só não chore, por favor..."

Harry sabia que se Gina chorasse na sua frente, por sua culpa, ele estaria perdido! Lembrava-se bem da última vez que isso ocorrera. Ele tinha apenas treze anos, mas as cenas ainda lhe apareciam com a mesma nitidez. Conseguia ver com clareza a vara de couro nas mãos furiosas do seu tio Lúcio. Lembrava dos berros dele enquanto batia no garoto impiedosamente, rasgando a sua camisa, marcando a sua pele, fazendo-o sangrar. _"Seu moleque, insolente!"_ ele dizia, entre um golpe e outro _"Petulante igual ao teu pai, aquele duque morto miserável!_ "ele cuspia _"Isso é pra aprender a nunca mais me enfrentar, desgraçado!"_. A justiça fora feita e o psicopata do Lúcio estava no lugar onde merecia, muito longe dali. Isso não lhe importava mais.

Por mais que aquela surra houvesse machucado, nada havia sido tão doloroso quanto ver a pequena Gina assistindo tudo. Atrás da cortina, com apenas quatro aninhos, em estado de choque e chorando sem parar. Ele até fizera força para não gritar, para engolir o pranto em cada pancada, tudo para não assustar ainda mais a menina. Mas ela continuara em choque, traumatizada. Por isso não aguentaria vê-la derrubar uma lágrima por ele de novo.

"Vamos, Gina. O que você quer?" – Harry buscou seus olhos.

A respiração dela estava acelerada e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Ele agradeceu pelo decote dela ser bastante recatado e fechado em botões até o pescoço. Mas isso não impedia que seus olhos fossem menos deslumbrantes, cheios de expectativa, ou que seus lábios bem desenhados e rosados não fossem os mais sensuais que ele já vira. Principalmente quando ela os abriu e passou a língua por eles.

Droga, Gina. Ele engoliu em seco.

E finalmente, Gina pronunciou algo que deixaria Harry absurdamente transtornado:

"Eu quero que você me beije".

* * *

 **Queridas leitoras,**

 **Espero suas reviews!**

 **Gostaria de saber se vocês estão gostando e o que estão achando do Duque de Hawling e sua irmã!**

 **Já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, mas é sempre bom saber se estou indo por um bom caminho ou se devo modificar algumas coisas antes de postar!**

 **O meu principal objetivo é contar uma história de amor proibido, mas também discutir o incesto como uma crença que nos é imposta tanto socialmente quanto biologicamente.**

 **Beijinhos e obrigada por lerem!**

 **Lara**


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**GINA**

Gina sabia, assim que Harry adentrara o seu quarto, que essa conversa não seria fácil. Primeiro, porque era difícil olhar para Harry depois de vê-lo se agarrando com a condessa irlandesa. Nunca pensou que o ciúmes pudesse ser tão devastador! E segundo, porque ela estava disposta a expor seus sentimentos, correndo o risco de ser rejeitada. Exatamente como acontecera.

Mas por que ela tinha a sensação de que a rejeição de Harry não era a ela propriamente? E sim ao fato de ela ser sua irmã? E no fundo, ela não tinha como recrimina-lo. Havia mais razões morais e religiosas para rejeitar esse amor do que para aderir, com certeza. Ele até podia ligar pra isso. Já ela era egoísta o suficiente para insistir, para comprovar que ele podia amá-la tanto quanto ela o amava.

Por isso, por mais nervosa que estivesse, tomou coragem e fez o pedido mais ousado de toda a sua inocente e ordinária vida de 17 anos.

"Eu quero que você me beije".

As pupilas de Harry escureceram todo o verde ao redor.

"O quê?"

"Me beije. Na boca. Como você fez com a condessa".

Harry desceu o olhar para os seus lábios, como se cogitasse atender o seu pedido.

"Não...- ele sussurrou, movendo a cabeça para um lado e para o outro repetidamente – Isso não".

"Mas..."

Ela saltou com a porrada que Harry acertou no dossel de madeira da sua cama.

"Gina, caramba! Eu sou seu irmão!"

"Eu sei! Eu sei disso, Harry!" – ela começava a se arrepender.

"Você é sangue do meu sangue, entendeu?!" – ele exclamou, afastando-se. Passou nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

"Então me diz como eu faço pra apagar o que sinto! – ela sentiu a garganta esquentar e as lágrimas inundarem – "Eu não consigo evitar, Harry. Sentir esse amor errado e certo, ao mesmo tempo. Sentir essa vontade de te abraçar, de sentir o seu cheiro, de estar sempre perto! Você não tem ideia de como foi terrível passar esse mês longe de você, sem ao menos saber quando você ia voltar! Eu não conseguia comer, sonhava com você todas as noites, pensava em você o tempo inteiro! Não conseguia bordar, tocar piano...nada além de ler e reler a carta que você me deixou! Nem dormir eu conseguia! Eu só conseguia dormir no seu quarto, na sua cama! Isso não pode ser só uma mera confusão, ou carência! Eu nunca me interessei por nenhum homem durante esse tempo todo, Harry! Foram duas temporadas, alguns pedidos e nada! Eles nunca significavam nada! Era como se eu soubesse que você viria, que voltaria pra mim! Era como se o meu coração estivesse esperando! Não é possível que isso seja amor de irmã! Não pode ser!"

Encostado contra a porta do aposento, Harry olhava estarrecido para Gina. Ele estava visivelmente aflito como ela só o vira uma única vez. No dia em que Sir Thompson, o advogado, lhe avisara que ele teria que partir de Hawling Garden e acompanhá-lo pelos continentes para expandir os negócios de seu falecido pai. Ele acabara de completar 18 anos, então, e ela era uma menina de quase 8 na época. Naquela noite, ele ficara tão nervoso que chegara a chorar escondido de todos os adultos, mas Gina estava lá para consolá-lo.

 _Perdoe-me, Harry. Mas agora eu não vou te consolar. Eu não vou fingir que não sinto nada apenas para te deixar mais tranquilo e para sofrer quando você decidir ir embora novamente, ou beijar outras mulheres na minha frente. Não seria justo, nem comigo e nem com você._

Então, Gina caminhou até ele, que se mantinha encostado contra a porta. Ele era vários centímetros mais alto que ela, e sua cabeça batia na altura do ombro dele. Ela tocou seu rosto, observando como ele fechou os olhos e inspirou, para receber o carinho. Ela acariciou sua testa e depois sua barba bem feita. E apesar de conhecer cada centímetro daquele rosto, ela ainda ficava encantada com a beleza daquele homem, com o formato grego do seu nariz e o maxilar reto e viril. E quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, ela soube que devia continuar.

"Se você me beijar, Harry" – ela apoiou a mão em seu peito, na abertura da gola da camisa – "Eu poderei ter a certeza. Ou...poderei comprovar que estou completamente enganada, como você diz. E se, no entanto, eu estiver certa... pelo menos terei a chance de provar, nem que seja uma única vez, aquilo que poderia ser".

"Gina, você consegue conceber o que está me pedindo?" – ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, em seu coração, e Gina teve a certeza que ela mexia com ele. Caso contrário, por que seu coração estaria tão acelerado? Por que ele se importaria? Estaria tão atordoado e nervoso?

"Eu nunca sequer fui beijada! Será o meu primeiro beijo. E ficará guardado para sempre comigo, como um segredo entre nós dois. Se você me beijar agora, eu nunca mais te pedirei nada! Será apenas uma vez e nunca mais! Por favor, Harry! Você não pode me negar..."

Mas suas súplicas foram interrompidas quando ela sentiu a mão dele segurar seu queixo com firmeza e o dedo polegar dele percorrer seu lábio inferior. Aquela simples carícia refletiu por todo o seu corpo, eriçando os pelos e arrepiando sua espinha dorsal.

Ele segurou a base do seu pescoço com a outra mão, erguendo a cabeça dela para ir de encontro a sua e ela não pôde acreditar que estava prestes a ter seu pedido atendido, prestes a ser beijada! Ele estava tão próximo, a ponto de ela ver a cor dos seus cílios, de ela sentir aquele aroma de menta e aquele hálito quente. Ela fechou os olhos.

Seu coração em disparada, inebriada naquela expectativa deliciosa de ser beijada por Harry, os músculos amolecendo como um doce manjar, até que...

Ele a soltou. Bruscamente. E ela teria caído se não tivesse se segurado na porta onde ele, há dois segundos, estava encostado. Ela suspirou e se virou para encontrar um duque atônito e decidido.

"Eu não posso, Gina. Eu a amo demais, como irmão e como homem, e é exatamente por isso que eu não vou cometer esse crime".

* * *

 **HARRY**

"Milord" – chamou o mordomo, batendo na porta do escritório de Harry, onde ele passara o dia inteiro trancado.

"Sim, Robert".

"Com licença. Milady Gina pediu que avisasse ao senhor que ela partiu agora mesmo para a casa de Lord Rony. De lá, ela seguirá diretamente para o baile na casa de Lady Gainsborough".

Harry colocou os dedos sobre as têmporas e suspirou. Lady Maysa havia lhe comentado sobre esse baile, mas ele prontamente lhe dissera que acabara de retornar ao país e que precisava se organizar antes de encarar os compromissos sociais da sociedade londrina. Só não podia imaginar que Gina fosse a esse baile, junto a Rony e Hermione.

"Obrigado, Robert. Eu gostaria de um pouco de rum".

"Sim, senhor, Milord. Agora mesmo eu preparo".

Desde a conturbada noite anterior, Harry não vira nem falara mais com Gina. Também não conseguira pregar no sono com a imagem perturbadora de Gina em seus braços, totalmente entregue, implorando por um maldito beijo. No entanto, apesar da dor de rejeitá-la, ele fizera a coisa certa. Se a tivesse beijado, se tivesse desvirginado aquela boca, jamais se perdoaria. E nesse momento, provavelmente estaria em pleno martírio.

O mordomo Robert retornou com uma dose carregada de rum. Harry já havia bebido bastante uísque durante a manhã, mas nada parecia ser o bastante para anestesiar a aflição dentro do peito. A aflição de amar a própria irmã consanguínea e – pior que isso – ser profanamente correspondido.

Gina deixara bem claro, em palavras e ações, que sentia mais por ele do que o amor convencional entre dois irmãos. Parecia até não se preocupar com as severas consequências disso. Por Deus, ela não fizera catecismo? Não ia todos os domingos à Igreja? Como podia encarar um incesto daquela forma tão aberta e corajosa?

Bom, essencialmente, Harry sabia que Gina tinha apenas 17 anos. Ainda era uma menina ingênua e inocente, apesar de ser destemida e esperta. Era capaz que ela estivesse realmente iludida em relação ao que sentia por ele. Afinal, ao que poderia comparar? Jamais se relacionara com homem algum, como é de se esperar de jovens de boa família.

Então, seu irmão querido voltara do exterior uma década depois, num momento de fragilidade pela perda da mãe, e não se incomodara em abraçá-la e tratá-la com carinho. Era mais do que motivos para ela se confundir, pobrezinha! Era ele o adulto ali. E era ele quem devia ditar as regras e coordenar toda a situação.

Bebeu o rum em um gole. O sol já estava se pondo e ele estava bastante atrasado. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou o seu melhor traje, catou o convite e partiu na carruagem.

Fazia anos que não frequentava as festas da temporada londrina. Tinha conhecimento que Londres era um dos lugares altos para eventos noturnos, além de Paris e Madri, é claro. Era onde as melhores famílias da elite se reuniam para tratar das possíveis alianças. Em outras palavras, casamentos. Era onde as mãezinhas desesperadas corriam atrás de bons títulos para suas filhas e bons dotes para seus filhos.

Harry havia deixado o delicado assunto "casamento de Gina" nas mãos cuidadosas de seu irmão Rony. Mas, aproveitando que ele estava na cidade, não havia porque não estar inteirado de todos os trâmites, certo? Qualquer irmão responsável e protetor estaria a par dos pretendentes da sua irmã caçula, não é mesmo?

Por isso, Harry adentrou o salão da mansão de Lady Gainsborough e logo foi iluminado pelo enorme lustre de cristal que pendia acima de todas as cabeças.

"Oh, não é possível! Lord Potter, que prazer imenso recebê-lo em minha humilde confraternização!"

Lady Eleonor Gainsborough era uma senhora por volta dos sessenta, solteirona, mas com uma herança riquíssima.

"O prazer é inteiramente meu, Lady Gainsborough". – ele fez uma reverência, segurando a mão da senhora e dando um sorriso gentil.

"Oh, o senhor é o retrato do falecido Lord Potter!"

"Se me permite, Lady Gainsborough, ouso dizer que o filho é ainda mais encantador que o pai".

Lady Maysa aproximou-se deles e cumprimentou Harry com uma pequena mesura.

"Condessa, que agradável encontra-la por aqui!"

"Eu pensei que o senhor estaria bastante ocupado esta noite, Lord Potter!"

"Estando na cidade, sempre me sobra algum tempo para festas. Sobretudo para um baile tão interessante em casa de uma dama tão distinta como Lady Gainsborough!"

"Ora, que amável, Lord Potter!" – corou a senhora - "É uma honra tê-lo aqui, depois de tantos anos! Eu mesma acompanhei o seu trabalho pelas revistas e sempre solicitei a sua mãe, que Deus a tenha, sobre notícias suas. As manchetes sempre se referiam à milorde como " _O Nobre Duque Solitário_ ". De nobre, não há bom samaritano que discorde, mas solitário? – ela deu uma risadinha, abanando-se com o leque rendado – Se for verdade, provavelmente é por pura vontade de milorde, não é mesmo? Aposto como aqui em Londres, já há milhares de rabos de saia a sua procura!".

"Isso é verdade, Lord Potter?"- a condessa se preocupou.

"Absolutamente. A condessa e Milady Gainsborough são as primeiras damas que eu tenho o prazer de encontrar em Londres desde que cheguei".

"Então não seja por isso, Milorde! – sorriu a velha solteirona, enfiando a mão no braço de Harry e caminhando com ele – Precisamos reapresenta-lo a toda sociedade! Todos precisam se inteirar de que o famoso Duque de Hawling enfim nos deu a honra da sua presença e logo em um baile em minha casa! Não é esplêndido?"

Para seu enorme desagrado, Harry viu-se envolvido em apresentações e diálogos intermináveis com os convidados. E quanto mais conversava, mais conhecidos apareciam para cumprimenta-lo e apresentar seus filhos e filhas. A Condessa de Donegal também não saíra do seu lado durante uma hora inteira de falatório ocioso.

Ele encontrara suas irmãs Claire e Susan com seus maridos ouvindo o recital de piano na sala ao lado. Ficou sabendo que Helen e seu marido Cameron, o Conde de Wiltshire, não estavam presentes por estarem viajando pelas cordilheiras alemãs. E Rony e Hermione rodopiavam animadamente pelo salão ao som de valsas austríacas.

A única, aquela que Harry mais desejava ver, não estava em parte alguma.

"Eu adoraria dançar, Lord Harry! Vamos?" – perguntou a Condessa, bem apanhada com seu vestido de cetim verde esmeralda.

"Eu não tenho costume, Lady Maysa". – ele não conseguiu conter o tom rude, mas a condessa mal pareceu notar.

"Que mentira mais deslavada! Se você dançou a noite inteira na minha festa de aniversário na Irlanda!"

Harry não respondeu e a condessa continuou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, desfilando ao seu lado.

Foi então que Harry a viu. Viu uma cabeça extremamente ruiva serpentear entre os pares que dançavam. Não pensou duas vezes.

"Ok, Lady Maysa, vamos dançar!"

Ele levou a condessa para o meio do salão e juntou-se aos casais, tendo alguma dificuldade em coordenar os passos, enquanto tentava procurar Gina entre a multidão. Mas onde estava o feixe de cabelo avermelhado que ele vira ainda há pouco?

Harry começou a ficar impaciente! Olhava de um lado para o outro e nenhum sinal daquela fadinha de cabelos de fogo!

"O que procura, Lord Harry? Ai! Você pisou no meu pé!" – reclamou a condessa.

"Perdoe-me, Lady Maysa!"

Harry rapidamente se desvencilhou das pessoas a sua volta.

"Eu avisei que não tinha o costume. Com licença, eu vou ao toalete masculino". – ele fez uma mesura e se afastou.

Mas ao invés de seguir o que dissera, encontrou o caminho para fora do salão. Não aguentava mais ficar ali, no meio de tanta gente, com a cabeça e o coração em Gina.

Ele pegou uma taça de champanhe e seguiu para a sacada. Só esperava que tivesse sido rápido o suficiente para que a condessa não lhe visse. Em geral, ele gostava da sua companhia, mas hoje, ela estava particularmente pegajosa. Ou era ele que estava cansado de se envolver em relações superficiais baseadas unicamente nos prazeres físicos.

Sentiu o ar frio soprar em seu rosto e bagunçar o cabelo escuro bem penteado para trás. O champanhe borbulhou e refrescou sua garganta.

 _Pelos Céus, aonde estaria Gina?_

Quando uma jovem solteira vai a um baile em alta temporada, geralmente fica na beira da pista de dança, esperando que um cavaleiro a tire para dançar. Todas as outras damas estavam lá, fazendo exatamente o que deviam.

 _Mas Gina não era como todas as outras damas_ – isso já estava bastante claro.

Foi então que Harry percebeu algo se movimentando lá embaixo entre as folhas de hera do labirinto. E quando se esforçou para enxergar, viu Dino Thomas caminhando por entre os jardins. Ele também não vira o Marquês de Scotland durante toda a noite, mas não poderia ser só uma coincidência, ou poderia?

Harry percebeu que não, ao notar que Dino não estava sozinho. Ele estava muito bem acompanhado, por sinal, por uma bela dama ruiva com um lindíssimo vestido azul turquesa.

 _Droga, Gina!_ Harry sentiu o sangue ferver e perdeu totalmente a sua capacidade de raciocínio. Quando se deu conta, ele já saíra da sacada e descera as escadas em direção aos jardins.

De trás da pilastra, conseguia observar com clareza o casal de pombinhos, caminhando um ao lado do outro pela grama. Dino com o seu usual fraque irlandês e Gina com... _que merda de vestido era aquele?_ Ao contrário da vestimenta recatada que ela usara ontem, Gina usava uma musselina azul de mangas curtas e um decote bastante avantajado, que dava vista para a curva dos seus seios. Algo totalmente magnífico para um homem olhar e totalmente absurdo para uma jovem de 17 anos!

Harry teve vontade de ralhar com ela, como se fosse uma criança mimada que acabara de esconder a comida no guardanapo, quando sabia perfeitamente que aquilo não estava certo!

Mas se controlou quando eles se aproximaram de um banco de madeira branca e Dino fez sinal para que ela se sentasse. Gina ajeitou a saia do vestido e se sentou, enquanto o marquês manteve-se erguido e colocou o pé no assento lateral do banco, provavelmente querendo se exibir.

Dali, pelo menos, Harry conseguia ouvir a conversa e entender porque Gina estava tão sorridente. Ele sabia que Dino costumava ser muito divertido, e pela primeira vez, aquilo o incomodou.

"...eu pedi desculpas pelo erro, mas a dona estava tão irritada! Ainda expliquei a ela que, na Irlanda, os poodles tem a pelugem branca e armada, assim como o corte moderno do seu penteado. Por isso eu havia confundido! Mas ela ficou ainda mais possessa e chegou a bufar! A velha era um verdadeiro cão! Só faltava a coleira!"

Gina caiu na gargalhada com a história de Dino, colocando involuntariamente em evidência o seu busto descoberto, que movia-se para cima e para baixo.

 _Quando chegassem em casa, Ginevra Potter veria quem era o verdadeiro cão!_

"Oh, Sir Thomas! O senhor é tão engraçado!" – comentou Gina, ainda entre gargalhadas.

O marquês se sentou ao lado dela.

"Por favor, Srta. Potter, é Dino para a senhorita".

"Ok. Dino, eu não sabia que o senhor, me desculpe, que você tinha tantas histórias interessantes! É divertidíssimo ouvi-lo contar!"

"Também me agrada muito conversar com você, Srta. Potter. E fazê-la rir dessa maneira! Se me permite o elogio, a sua risada é encantadora."

Harry sentiu a boca amargar. Por que diabos ele dera a maldita permissão para Dino cortejar a sua irmã?

"Você é muito gentil, Dino".

Então fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos e Gina pareceu ter o olhar perdido para a imensidão da noite, mas Harry não fora o único a notar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, ?" – perguntou o marquês.

Gina voltou à realidade.

"Ah, não, Sir Thomas. Nada em especial. Eu...só estava aqui pensando... – as mãos dela estava unidas em seu colo e ela parecia um pouco nervosa – Pensando sobre as estrelas...sobre os beijos..."

 _O quê?_

"Sobre os beijos?"

"Sim" – Gina riu, corando – "Desculpe-me se eu pareço muito atrevida, Sir Thomas. Quer dizer, Dino. Mas...eu tenho pensado que já tenho quase dezoito anos e...gostaria muito de ser beijada".

 _Sua irmã havia enlouquecido de vez!_ O coração de Harry veio à boca.

"É mesmo?" – sorriu Dino, visivelmente achando graça.

"Sim, para sentir, quer dizer, descobrir como são os beijos. As mulheres casadas falam tanto sobre eles e eu acabo me sentindo um peixe fora d'água no meio dessas conversas. Já li um pouco, mas você sabe, nunca é a mesma coisa quando alguém com mais experiência pode explicar melhor. Você poderia me contar?

"Com todo o prazer, minha cara".

Mas Harry não ficaria parado para ver Gina ser atacada por Dino. Por mais que ela merecesse, por tamanha imprudência! Por seu comportamento tão vergonhoso! Como se fosse uma rameira e não uma filha do ducado de Hawling!

Quando Dino se aproximou e a envolveu em seus braços, Harry já estava com a mão em seu colarinho.

"Harry, não!" – berrou Gina.

Mas era tarde demais. O irlandês caiu no chão, depois de receber um baita soco no olho direito.

"Seu canalha! Nunca mais encoste um mísero dedo na minha irmã, ouviu?"

"Harry!"

Ele foi até ela e rodeou seu pulso com a mão.

"E você – olhou severamente para ela – fique quieta e venha comigo".

Gina obedeceu e Harry adentrou a mansão, puxando-a grosseiramente consigo e passando por poucos convidados que pararam suas conversas para assistir a cena. Ai de algum deles se tentassem se meter com o furioso Duque de Hawling!

Ele subiu a escadaria e desandou a abrir as portas, até encontrar um aposento cheio de livros.

"Harry, o que você está fazendo? Esta é a biblioteca de Lady Gainsborough!".

"Eu disse para ficar quieta!" – ele sibilou, enquanto fechava a porta e soltava-a de seu aperto.

"Você me machucou!" – ela recolheu seu pulso, observando a marca vermelha.

"E foi muito bem feito!"

Harry não queria apenas machuca-la, queria matá-la!

"Você deu um soco em Dino!"

"Em Dino?" – ele berrou – "Ele não é seu marido para trata-lo assim, Gina! É Marquês de Scotland pra você, entendeu?"

Mas Gina também estava brava.

"Harry, você não é meu pai para me dizer como eu devo ou não devo tratar os meus amigos".

"Amigo que queria meter a língua na tua boca, querida! E você ainda se oferece!"

"O quê? Harry...ele não ia me beijar! Ele ia apenas me explicar, _com palavras_ , sobre os beijos..."

"Ah, claro! Explicar o cacete!" – Harry socou a mesa da biblioteca, fazendo os castiçais tremerem em cima dela.

Gina deu um salto, o coração a mil por ver o irmão tão alterado.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e respirou fundo.

Como as coisas podiam fugir tanto do seu controle? Ele passara dez anos fora, correndo regiões do mundo inteiro, e nunca se descontrolara dessa maneira! Sempre fora um homem calmo e racional, que conseguia enxergar de fora as situações para poder agir. Por isso tivera tanto sucesso nos negócios, por isso fora reconhecido pelos melhores jornais como um duque bem sucedido que era, acima de tudo, um cavaleiro.

E agora, diante da sua admirável irmã, ele não conseguia fazer mais do que gritar, socar, e praguejar. E era tudo culpa dela, afinal! Daquela deusa que estava a sua frente, linda, com os cabelos parcialmente presos, enquanto cachos ruivos pendiam pecaminosamente até a sua cintura. Aquela cintura fina que estava coberta por um corpete apertado – que ela não tinha a menor necessidade de usar – e um vestido de musselina azul que combinava perfeitamente com os seus olhos de safira. E aqueles malditos lábios...vermelhos...carmim.

Harry tirou o lenço do bolso e foi até ela. Segurou indelicadamente o seu queixo, enquanto ela tentava inutilmente livrar-se dele.

"Você não precisa disso, Gina" – ele limpou a pintura vermelha que cobria-lhe a boca.

"Hermione disse que eu estava bonita, sabia? E Dino..." – _ela devia mesmo gostar do perigo_ – Ele disse que eu parecia uma princesa".

Harry deu um leve puxão em sua nuca, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça num arquejo. Agora seus rostos estavam muito próximos.

"Você é a _minha_ princesa, Ginevra Potter! Só minha, entendeu?"

E não conseguiu mais resistir. No segundo seguinte, suas bocas estavam unidas.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**GINA**

De todas as jovens solteiras de Londres, nenhuma ansiara tanto por aquele momento como Gina. O momento do primeiro beijo.

Ela só não podia imaginar que a realidade seria muito melhor, muito superior a qualquer sonho que já tivera. E sabia que isso era por estar sendo beijada pelo homem por quem estava completamente apaixonada. Pelo homem que ela sempre amara, desde criança. Pelo homem que lhe rejeitara na noite anterior unicamente para protegê-la. Por Lord Harry Potter, o Duque de Hawling, seu irmão.

Finalmente em seus braços, ela esquecera que estava brava com ele. Esquecera da cena violenta lá embaixo, do Marquês de Scotland apanhando e de Harry levando-a para dentro de uma biblioteca, sendo grosseiro e rude com ela, machucando-a.

Bom, eles continuavam trancados dentro da biblioteca de Lady Gainsborough, um aposento mal iluminado cheirando a pergaminhos e tinta. Mas a última coisa que Harry fazia era machuca-la.

Não, muito pelo contrário.

"Você é a minha princesa, Ginevra Potter. Só minha, entendeu?". – Harry pronunciara, antes de presentear Gina da forma mais incrível que ela já experimentara na vida. Beijando-a.

E o beijo começou de forma repentina, fazendo o coração de Gina pular de surpresa dentro do peito. Ele segurara a sua nuca para suspender seu rosto e alcançara a sua boca. Seus lábios eram macios, apesar de haver uma leve pressão entre eles. Como se Harry precisasse segurá-la, como se a estivesse beijando a força. Mal sabia ele que ela lhe entregaria tudo de bom grado, por livre e espontânea vontade!

 _Sim, Harry, eu sou a sua princesa. Só sua, pra sempre!_

Quando precisou respirar, Gina abriu os lábios e levou outro susto quando ele lhe introduziu a língua. Oh, meu Deus, era a sensação mais molhada e deliciosa que ela já experimentara! E sua língua quente movia-se tão habilmente no interior da sua boca, que Gina começou a flutuar!

Sentiu as pernas bambas e ele lhe sustentou, levando uma das mãos para sua cintura e puxando-a contra ele. Seus corpos agora estavam colados, seu tórax musculoso de encontro ao peito dela, separados apenas pelas várias camadas de tecido do traje dele e do vestido dela. Os dedos dela se entrelaçaram pelos cachos negros e sedosos do cabelo dele, puxando-os levemente e Gina ouviu um gemido vindo da garganta dele. Gostou muito daquele som.

O beijo intenso começou a adquirir um ritmo acelerado e urgente, as línguas unidas numa dança hipnótica. Gina podia sentir o desejo pela primeira vez, e tomou consciência de partes do seu corpo que ela nem sabia que existiam! Particularmente, o vão entre as suas cochas. E apesar daquilo tudo ser tão esplêndido, tão maravilhoso, ela teve medo.

Não medo de estar beijando o próprio irmão, como era de se esperar. Não medo de estar cometendo o que os entendidos e religiosos chamariam de incesto, um dos pecados mais graves da humanidade. Ela não considerava incesto o amor grandioso que sentia por Harry. Não era medo de leis ou de qualquer regra externa.

Ela teve medo de si mesma. Daquele sentimento devastador que começava a tomar conta de cada póro do seu ser. Medo do que as mãos hábeis e inescrupulosas de Harry lhe causavam, passeando por seu pescoço, por suas costas, por suas – _oh meu Deus_ – nádegas. Ela teve medo de toda aquela voracidade com a qual ele a segurava e a beijava. Medo do que vinha a seguir. Porque ela suspeitava que aquela sedução estava só começando.

Então, mesmo contra a vontade, Gina empurrou Harry e eles se olharam.

Os olhos dele estavam escuros, mas com um brilho especial, como duas esmeraldas. Já ela...parecia mais um rio, de tanta água.

"Gina..." – ele sussurrou, assustado – "Você está chorando?"

Ele pegou suas mãos, que tremiam demais. Ela não conseguia conter o medo, o nervosismo.

E quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, Gina não gostou do que viu.

Havia constatação. Havia dor. Havia culpa. Ela sabia que Harry odiava quando ela chorava. Mas não era de tristeza, e sim de emoção!

Harry se afastou dela, virando-se de costas, as mãos em punho, e praguejou. Algum impropério que ela não compreendera.

"Harry..." – ela sussurrou, ainda atordoada.

Mas seu irmão não respondeu. Nem sequer olhou para ela. Apenas caminhou em passos largos e saiu da biblioteca. Deixando a jovem sozinha para apagar o seu fogo interior.

* * *

"Boa noite, Gina. Durma bem, querida irmã".

Hermione plantou um beijo carinhoso na têmpora de Gina e deixou o quarto de hóspedes. A ruiva se acomodou entre os travesseiros e suspirou.

Já era a terceira noite que ela passava na casa de Rony, no centro da cidade. Não retornara para Hawling Garden desde a noite do baile, pois sabia que Harry não a queria por perto. Ele deixara isto bastante claro quando desaparecera da mansão de Lady Gainsborough e pedira que Rony a hospedasse em sua casa por uns dias.

"Mas por que eu não posso ir para minha própria casa, Rony?" – perguntara Gina.

"Eu não sei, Gina. Parece que o Harry só precisa ficar um pouco sozinho".

"E sou eu que tenho que sair? Aquela casa é muito mais minha do que dele!"

" _Ele_ é o Duque de Hawling e, portanto, Hawling Garden pertence a ele" – argumentou Rony, já exasperado – "E não custa nada obedecermos, Gina. Além disso, eu ando muito ocupado e Hermione vai gostar da sua companhia".

Sendo assim, Gina passara os três dias seguintes numa rotina agradável junto à cunhada: acordar, pensar em Harry, tomar café da manhã, pensar em Harry, tomar banho de sol no jardim, pensar em Harry, bordar, sofrer por Harry, e assim por diante. Nada conseguia tirar aqueles olhos verdes da sua cabecinha.

Até mesmo Hermione notara que Gina estava triste e avoada, buscava animá-la, contar fofocas, distrai-la, mas de nada adiantava. No final das contas, ela estava sendo uma companhia deprimente para Hermione.

A única coisa que a mantinha esperançosa era saber que Harry continuava na mansão de Hawling Garden e que não sumira ao redor do mundo outra vez. E sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os dois se reencontrariam e teriam que enfrentar o que sentiam, por mais absurdo e pecaminoso que Harry considerasse.

Por enquanto, ela não precisava mais do que reviver, todas as noites, o momento de paixão mais maravilhoso que passara ao lado dele. O momento em que fora deliciosamente beijada por Harry Potter, e tudo que sentira como consequência. Inclusive o medo. E quando mais sentisse aquele medo, com mais coragem poderia transformá-lo.

O Duque de Hawling, por sua vez, também pensava em Gina vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ela parecia um feitiço, que havia se alastrado dentro dele, e dominado a sua mente e sua carne.

Quando via o sol esquentar os campos pela manhã, lembrava dos seus cabelos de fogo, quando via o jardineiro cuidando das rosas, sentia o seu perfume floral. Até quando assinava documentos ao lado de Sir Thompson, o cheiro da caneta tinteiro lhe fazia lembrar da biblioteca de Lady Gainsborough!

E quando se banhava, pelo inferno! Quando se banhava, imaginava que ela estava ali com ele, despindo aquele vestido azul turquesa e abrindo as pernas da mesma maneira gloriosa como abrira a boca para ser beijada. Era o bastante para a sua total perdição.

E naquela noite em especial, a terceira longe dela depois de tudo, ele estava deitado na cama dela, no quarto dela, abraçado ao seu travesseiro florido e anestesiado por aquele aroma. Era a única forma como ele conseguia dormir, sentindo o seu cheiro, que podia ser tão relaxante quanto estimulante.

E tinha a certeza, quando começou a chover lá fora, que ela também pensava nele. Mas, provavelmente, com terror. Ele nunca esqueceria o jeito com que ela o olhara depois daquele beijo avassalador. Ela chorava e tinha medo, e estava assustada e encolhida como um animalzinho prestes a ser caçado e devorado. Ele era o malvado predador!

Havia esquecido por completo que ela era uma jovem de 17 anos, que nunca havia sido beijada. Pensara somente em si mesmo, com a adrenalina a mil, querendo provar pra ela que ele era o seu dono, que ela não seria de ninguém a não ser dele. E assim, perdeu o controle e o beijo evoluiu para uma prévia sexual. E se ela não o tivesse empurrado, ele provavelmente a teria deitado ali mesmo, no chão da biblioteca, e a haveria possuído. Seria o bilhete premiado direto para o Inferno!

Mas o verdadeiro inferno, Harry havia concluído, era viver sem Gina.

Era viver pensando nela há cada minuto, sem poder vê-la. Era vê-la, ao lado do Marquês de Scotland, sabendo que ele poderia tê-la, tocá-la. Maldita hora em que ele pedira a Rony para apresentar os dois!

E o que isso importava, afinal? Se não fosse Dino, seria qualquer outro. Qualquer homem poderia ter Gina, poderia se casar com ela, amá-la todas as noites, ter filhos com ela. _Menos ele_.

Harry se levantou e abriu a janela, sentindo o vento e a chuva que entravam desanuviarem seus pensamentos de dor. Não sabia o que era pior, ter Gina longe dele ou tê-la perto. Negar seu amor por ela ou aceitá-lo.

Do que adiantava se martirizar? Do que adiantava se revoltar com o destino por fazê-lo se apaixonar pela própria irmã, dentre todas as mulheres do planeta? A revolta não mudaria a sua realidade, muito pelo contrário. E tampouco acabaria com a enorme atração que ele sentia por Gina.

 _Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de viver esse amor sem cometer a porcaria de um incesto!_

Que Harry pudesse estar com ela, viver com ela, aproveitar da sua companhia, abraçá-la e tocá-la, com carinhos puros apenas. O incesto, por definição, só ocorreria se ele se casasse com sua irmã ou consumasse essa união com o ato sexual. Isso estava totalmente fora de cogitação! - por mais vontade que seus instintos animais quisessem isso!

Porém, também estava fora de cogitação para o seu coração viver sem os olhos brilhantes e azuis de Gina, que olhavam pra ele intensamente e o faziam sentir que ele era o único homem existente na face da Terra. Uma vida sem Gina seria uma vida morta para ele, miserável.

Ele precisava encontrar uma solução! Ou iria acabar enlouquecendo! Ele precisava tomar as rédeas da situação e encontrar um meio termo! Talvez...seu amor não fosse tão impossível assim...com algumas condições...

O duque de Hawling passou as mãos pelo cabelo e sorriu, sentindo uma nova adrenalina perpassar o seu corpo só de pensar numa maneira possível de viver seu amor com Gina. Que antes eles vivessem juntos e felizes do que separados, sofrendo um pelo outro.

* * *

"Srta. Potter, os morangos estão muito saborosos! A senhorita devia prova-los". – disse Dino Thomas, oferecendo à Gina um punhado das frutinhas vermelhas.

Comer, no entanto, não era o passatempo preferido de Gina ultimamente. Ela se esforçava para comer ao menos o necessário para manter-se de pé. E para agradar Hermione.

"Obrigada, Sir Thomas. Eu já estou bastante satisfeita com as tortinhas de abóbora. São as melhores que comi na vida!"

O marquês exibiu um sorriso simpático de dentes branquíssimos.

"Então vocês precisam conhecer a Antonella!".

"Antonella?"

"Sim! A melhor cozinheira de todos os tempos! Ela é italiana e trabalha há uns trinta anos em minha casa na Irlanda. É a responsável pelas magníficas tortas de abóbora e de outros tantos quitutes!"

"Pois nós teremos o maior prazer em conhecê-la, Sir Thomas!" – riu Hermione, tomando um gole de limonada.

"E também de provar os quitutes, não é, Sra. Potter?" - brincou Dino, sendo seguido por gargalhadas.

Esse fora o segundo motivo pelo qual Gina aceitara o convite do marquês para o piquenique em sua propriedade em Londres. Ele possuía um apurado senso de humor e ela definitivamente estava precisando rir um pouco.

O primeiro, fora para se desculpar pelo "incidente" que Harry causara. O hematoma no olho de Dino ainda estava bem aparente, agora já amarelado. E isso com certeza afetava a sua aparência que, Gina tinha que admitir, era bastante agradável. Dino tinha os cabelos loiros quase brancos e belíssimos olhos azuis, além do sorriso perfeito. Nada comparado à beleza singular e um tanto irreverente de Harry.

Após a refeição, o marquês convidou as duas para uma caminhada ao redor da propriedade. Dino foi à frente com Gina e alguns metros atrás, lhe seguiam Hermione e a criada. Era realmente uma pena que Rony estivesse tão ocupado no trabalho, pois ele costumava apreciar passeios bucólicos como aquele.

Eles mantiveram uma conversa agradável, em passos lentos. Dino era quem mais falava e Gina se esforçava para focar toda a sua atenção no marquês. Mesmo assim, era difícil, pois bastava olhar para a grama verde banhada pelo sol para recordar a cor dos olhos de Harry. Ou sentir a brisa suave para imaginar uma mecha do seu cabelo castanho escuro caindo sobre a sua testa, ou olhar para o rosto machucado de Dino para lembrar que as mesmas mãos que o agrediram, haviam acariciado habilidosamente o seu corpo algumas noites atrás.

Foi neste momento que Gina deixou a sombrinha cair. Quando se abaixou para pegá-la, no entanto, sentiu o coração bater forte e sabia que não estava só imaginando.

"Olhe lá, Gina!" – exclamou Hermione – "Não é Lord Harry que vem cavalgando naquele corcel?"

Gina se levantou e viu o belo cavalo que se aproximava a galopes pelo campo e o cavaleiro que o montava com elegância. Ela havia pressentido a presença de Harry?

"É ele mesmo, " – disse Dino, o tom preocupado– "Eu só espero que ele não pretenda deixar o meu outro olho roxo".

Gina sorriu, mas não exatamente pelo comentário de Dino. Ela sentira uma repentina alegria só de ver Harry aproximar-se, como um cavaleiro encantado que vinha resgatá-la da escuridão. Parecia que os três dias em que ficara separada dele haviam durado mais do que os últimos dez anos!

Ela observou Harry descer do seu frísio galês e caminhar até eles. Ele estava vestido com um traje próprio de montaria, que destacava seus músculos e o deixava ainda mais atraente.

 _Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que havia vindo brigar com ela novamente?_

No entanto, quando seus olhos verdes encontraram os dela, ele sorriu e Gina desmanchou-se de amor e alívio por dentro.

"Sir Dino Thomas" – ele fez uma reverência educada – "Sra. Potter , Gina".

"Lord Potter" – correspondeu o marquês.

"Que coincidência encontra-lo aqui, Milord!" – comentou Hermione.

"Não exatamente uma coincidência, " – disse Harry – "Aproveito, Thomas, para me desculpar sinceramente com você pela outra noite. Eu devo confessar que sou um pouco ciumento em relação a minha irmã caçula, mas realmente exagerei na dose. Espero que você possa me perdoar".

As palavras de Harry soaram tão verdadeiras e dignas aos ouvidos de Gina que ela o admirou ainda mais, se é que era possível.

"Ora, Potter, esqueça isso! Posso compensá-lo em outra oportunidade!" – riu Dino e apertou a mão do amigo – "Além disso, se eu tivesse uma irmã preciosa como a Gina, também estaria distribuindo socos por aí".

Com o coração acelerado, Gina observou um brilho malicioso surgir no olhar de Harry e teve pena do marquês. Mas, pelo que parecia, Harry acordara pacífico esta manhã.

"Falando em minha irmã preciosa" – Harry piscou para ela – "Eu temo que precisarei leva-la comigo".

 _O quê?_

O coração de Gina cantarolou dentro do peito.

"Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou Hermione, confusa.

"Não é nada grave, Sra. Potter . Apenas um assunto privado de última hora. Mas fique tranquila, a senhora pode retornar à casa com a criada na carruagem".

"E Gina, como voltará para a cidade?"

Harry encarou os olhos de expectativa da menina e sorriu.

"Gina não voltará para a cidade. Voltará comigo para Hawling Garden".

* * *

 **HARRY**

Para Harry Potter, não havia nada mais encantador no mundo do que ver o sorriso iluminado de Gina!

Bom, talvez a cara de decepção de Dino, quando ele dissera que precisava leva-la com ele. O marquês já tivera sorte o suficiente de ter Gina algumas horas naquela tarde, naquele piquenique ridículo. E que ele tivesse aproveitado bem a sua companhia, enquanto podia. Pois a partir de agora, o duque não deixaria que Gina ficasse a sós com nenhum ser do gênero masculino, além dele.

Montou em seu corcel e ajudou Gina a sentar na garupa. Despediram-se e afastaram-se em suaves trotes.

Quando já estavam longe de vista, Gina passou com agilidade uma das pernas para o outro lado da sela.

"O que foi?" – ela sorriu, diante do olhar impressionado de Harry – "Esquece-se que foi você me ensinou a montar? Assim, com uma perna de cada lado?"

Como ele poderia esquecer? Se naquela época, Gina já era a razão da sua vida, apesar de ele não ter plena consciência disso.

"Então, minha querida amazona" – Harry puxou as rédeas, fazendo o frísio erguer levemente as patas dianteiras – "É melhor você segurar firme!"

E em seguida, aconteceu exatamente o que Harry pretendia.

O impulso acelerado do cavalo obrigou Gina a segurar-se nele para não cair. Envolveu seu tórax e espalmou as mãos sobre seu peito. E então ela riu. Uma risada gloriosa e musical, enquanto o corcel ganhava velocidade.

Harry colocou uma das mãos sobre a mão de Gina e a segurou junto ao seu coração. Queria que ela sentisse o quanto as batidas podiam ser mais fortes e rápidas do que os galopes do cavalo. Não queria esconder mais nada dela, nem de si mesmo.

Gina respondeu ao carinho chegando ainda mais perto e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Harry sorriu, e podia sentir o calor exalando entre seus corpos, aquela energia divina fluindo entre eles novamente, o aroma de Gina misturado à brisa outonal.

E pensou que estivesse no Paraíso! Se pudesse viver nesse paraíso enquanto estivesse encarnado na Terra, não se incomodaria em ir para o Inferno após a morte.

* * *

 **Queridas leitoras, obrigada pela reviews!**

Elas me estimulam a continuar escrevendo!

Só esclarecendo, eu modifiquei a aparência de alguns personagens.

A Gina, por exemplo, tem olhos azuis, apesar de no livro original, ela ter olhos castanhos. O Dino Thomas também é descrito como negro pela JKR, mas eu o descrevi como loiro de olhos azuis, uma aparência mais típica dos irlandeses.

 **Sam:** Como foi bom receber a sua review! Adoro críticas construtivas! Realmente, às vezes sou uma pouco relapsa com os títulos e nomes, mas vou tentar ficar mais atenta. Se você tiver algumas dicas ou até uma leitura que possa me esclarecer mais sobre os tipos de tratamento da época, os pronomes, eu vou adorar! Sempre gostei de ler histórias de época, mas como a maior parte é tradução de livros ingleses, eles usam bastante "você" ao invés de "senhor" e "senhorita".

E aí está a tão esperada cena do beijo! Espero que o primeiro de muitos! Rs...

Até!

Lara


	7. CAPITULO 6

**HARRY**

Eles cavalgaram juntos por quase uma hora e Harry parou debaixo de um carvalho cupuloso, cujas folhas começavam a secar e a cair pelo ápice do outono. Desceu do cavalo e olhou para Gina.

A força do vento durante a cavalgada havia soltado seus cabelos, que agora caiam como uma cascata de fogo até a cintura, deixando-a simplesmente linda. Ele a segurou e a colocou no chão, mantendo-a tão perto dele que Gina suspirou. Mas havia alguma cautela em seus olhos quando ela os desviou e caminhou até a árvore.

E então Harry foi amarrar o animal. Observou a irmã circular o tronco do carvalho e tocar a sua madeira forte com dedos ligeiramente trêmulos.

No fundo, ele sabia que isso poderia acontecer.

E Gina tinha toda a razão em ficar assustada, depois de tudo que ocorrera entre os dois. Por mais que ela quisesse tanto aquele beijo e por mais que houvesse gostado – como Harry pudera perceber pela forma como fora avidamente retribuído – suas ações haviam ido além do que ela podia suportar.

Ele a superestimara por sua inteligência e coragem, e provavelmente a fizera sofrer ao abandoná-la nos últimos dias. Isso ficava claro na sua aparência magra e pálida.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" – ela cruzou os braços diante dele.

Harry se aproximou e se sentou sobre a grama, à sombra do carvalho.

"Viemos conversar" – ele fez sinal para que ela pudesse se sentar ao seu lado.

E teimosamente, Gina se sentou, mas há uns três metros dele.

Harry bufou, num risada de incredulidade. Então levantou-se e caminhou até ela.

"Eu gostaria de tê-la mais perto, Srta. Ginevra Obstinada". – e se sentou bem ao seu lado.

A jovem fez menção de se levantar, mas Harry segurou o seu braço, impedindo-a. E circulou a sua cintura num gesto dominante.

"Tem sido muito difícil entender as suas vontades ultimamente, Duque Prepotente de Hawling".

Ele tentou conter o sorriso, pois precisava se manter sério sobre o assunto.

"Tem razão, Gina".

Ela o olhou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Harry queria esclarecer tudo de vez, dizer a ela o que sentia, sem mais rodeios e mentiras, sem mais fugas.

"Tem sido muito difícil aceitar o que sinto por você".

Os olhos dela brilharam.

"O que você sente...por mim...?"

"Eu a amo, Gina. Amo muito, muito mais do que deveria". – ele tocou seu rosto repentinamente corado – "Amo-a ardentemente! Um amor de corpo e alma, um amor gigantesco e enlouquecido. Um amor que consome e sustenta ao mesmo tempo, que me mata quando você está longe e ressuscita quando te encontro. Mas não como irmão, Gina. Amo-a como homem, com doçura e com paixão, e sinto na carne os reflexos desse amor..."

Harry foi subitamente interrompido por dois braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Eu sabia!" – ela exclamou, abraçando-o – "Eu sempre soube, Harry! Desde que você voltou da Escócia!".

Ela deu uma risada, num misto de agitação e emoção.

Harry segurou seu rosto para enxugar as suaves lágrimas e ver toda a felicidade transbordando em seu olhar azul. Como ele poderia imaginar que a faria tão feliz por declarar seu amor?

"Muito antes disso, querida. Eu a amo desde que você nasceu! Desde que era apenas um bebê e a segurei pela primeira vez".

Harry viu com exatidão o menino de dez anos, de cabelos escuros e cacheados, com o peito erguido de orgulho pelo nascimento da sua quarta irmã. E ao segurar aquela criaturinha branca e ruiva em seus braços, ele soubera que ela era tremendamente especial.

"Você sabia, sua danadinha" – ele continuou – "que só parava de chorar quando _eu_ a segurava no colo? Nosso pai ficava de um lado para o outro, inquieto com os seus berros, e passava você para Helen, e então para as criadas, até que eu assumia e você ficava quieta no mesmo instante. Eu já te contei isso?".

"Não" – ela fungou – "Mamãe já me comentou que ninguém tinha muita paciência com as minhas pirraças, só você. E é lógico que eu acredito. Até hoje, Harry...só você é capaz de me acalmar, de me fazer parar de chorar...como agora".

Harry sentiu aquela agonia dentro do peito.

E sem pensar duas vezes, beijou seu rosto e sugou todas as suas lágrimas. Sentiu o sabor do sal misturado à delicada textura de sua pele, e continuou deslizando a boca suavemente, por suas bochechas, por suas pálpebras fechadas, por sua têmpora, por seu queixo, e sentiu seu hálito doce quando ela abriu aqueles lábios tão rosados tão sinuosos e sedutores, preparados para recebê-lo.

Então se afastou, pondo-se de pé.

Gina arquejou e abriu os olhos atônitos ao perceber que não seria beijada como tanto queria.

 _Oh, Deus, ela era tão adorável!_

"Harry!" – ela o olhou brava, levantando-se também – "Você não pode me deixar de novo!".

 _O quê?_

"Acalme-se, querida" – ele tocou sua face – "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu não vou mais fugir de você, nem abandoná-la, nunca mais. É uma promessa".

Mas ele não arriscaria perder o controle outra vez. Ele não arriscaria provocar mais dor e medo nela. Precisava ser extremamente cuidadoso e propor a ela o que havia pensado para que aquilo desse certo.

"Vem cá". – ele pegou sua mão, e ela suspirou aliviada, seguindo-o.

Harry se encostou ao tronco do carvalho e a puxou para deitar em seu colo. Ela se ajeitou sobre a grama, alisando o belo vestido rosa, e apoiando a cabeça na cocha dele.

"Eu preciso que você me escute com bastante atenção, Gina". – ele continuou – "Pois o que eu vou dizer é sobre nós dois. Sobre como nós dois podemos viver isso que sentimos um pelo outro".

" _Esse amor_ que sentimos um pelo outro". – ela o corrigiu, sorrindo.

"Sim, esse amor". – ele concordou – "Nós somos irmãos, apesar de tudo, você sabe. Nós somos filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe, temos o mesmo sangue, a mesma genética, a mesma corrente hereditária. E por isso, além de todas as razões morais e religiosas implicadas, também biologicamente, nós nunca poderemos nos casar e ter filhos, por exemplo. Na Inglaterra, e na maioria dos países, seria considerado crime se nós fizéssemos isso, entende?".

"Eu sei" – ela suspirou.

"Por esse motivo, Gina, e não por qualquer outro, eu lutei contra esse amor. Eu lutei contra o que sinto por você. Pela culpa, pelo remorso de viver algo incorreto e criminoso".

"Harry...como você acha que Deus poderia proibir o que o filho dele mais pregou? O amor? Esse amor enorme que eu tenho por você?".

 _Céus, Gina! Você realmente existe? Ou é um anjo enviado para o mundo terreno?_

"Eu não sei o que Deus pensa sobre eu e você, Gina. Mas eu sei que as leis humanas reprovam o incesto. Então, nós nunca poderemos ter uma relação convencional, de homem e mulher. E isso precisa ficar claro como água, Gina".

O duque admirava a inocência da menina e a amava por isso, mas o seu papel era trazê-la para o mundo real. Por mais que isso acabasse com as suas ilusões.

"Ok. Mas o que isso quer dizer, Harry?"

"Existe uma forma, querida. Uma maneira de construirmos esse amor, essa relação, não convencional. Uma relação possível de carinho e amor entre um irmão e uma irmã, um meio termo entre essa relação fraternal e a relação amorosa de um casal, de um homem e uma mulher, mas sem...enfim, sem o envolvimento físico que caracterizaria essa relação como incestuosa".

"Sim – Gina continha uma ansiedade enorme nos olhos – E no que essa relação consistiria?"

"Consistiria em continuarmos sendo irmãos e encontrarmos as brechas onde poderíamos ser mais do que isso. Encontrando esse limiar e definindo juntos os limites e os componentes da convivência diária, a sós e em público, para preservar não somente a nossa posição diante da sociedade, como também a nós mesmos. E então..."

"Harry, por favor" – Gina riu nervosamente – "Eu não estou entendendo o que isso significa na prática".

Harry sorriu e só então, percebeu o quanto também estava nervoso. Logo ele, um homem que a vida inteira conseguira negociar com objetividade os assuntos do ducado. Respirou fundo.

"Ok, Gina, me desculpe. Vamos por partes. Eu defini três regras básicas para a nossa relação. A primeira regra é: essa nova forma de relacionamento obviamente só ocorrerá em casa, dentro de Hawling Garden. Fora, na cidade ou diante da sociedade londrina, precisaremos manter as aparências, como dois irmãos. Certo?"

"Certo. Só em casa. – ela repetiu - E os criados?"

"Hum, bem lembrado, querida." – ele sorriu e tocou a ponta do seu nariz com o dedo indicador. Começava a achar que estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo – "Precisaremos ser cuidadosos diante deles também, é claro. Mas creio que eles são bastante discretos e silenciosos".

"Sim, eles são. Mamãe sempre apreciou a privacidade familiar".

"E isso também se estende à nossa família, Gina. Rony e Hermione não podem nem sonhar que nos amamos desse jeito...diferente".

"Eu sei, eles não entenderiam".

"Então, não teremos problemas. Se tomarmos as devidas precauções, ninguém vai desconfiar".

"Segunda regra?"

"A segunda regra, - ele pigarreou – no momento em que decidirmos viver essa relação, seguiremos os mesmos preceitos de um casal compromissado. Seremos fiéis um ao outro, dentro e fora de casa, sem nos envolvermos afetivamente com mais ninguém. Nem mesmo com marqueses, entendeu?"

"Então também podemos sentir ciúmes, Duque de Hawling?". – ela riu, provocadora.

"Principalmente se tivermos a razão adequada! Vê-la se atirar pra cima de um irlandês pedindo deliberadamente que a beije é uma razão muito mais do que adequada!"

Harry sentiu o sangue esquentar só de se lembrar da cena. Mas não queria se irritar, não no dia de hoje, não naquele dia em que começaria uma nova vida, a vida que almejava ao lado de Gina.

"Harry, eu não quero discutir sobre isso. Eu estava mesmo muito alterada naquela noite, chateada por você me rejeitar e querendo saber mais".

"Saber o quê?"

Ela piscou.

"Ah, saber o que havia de tão particular em um beijo. Esse é o assunto mais recorrente entre as jovens, seja nos bailes, nas tardes de chá...e convenhamos que eu passei anos e anos ouvindo as conversas entre Helen, Susan e Claire sobre isso. Todas elas haviam sido beijadas, menos eu! E quando eu finalmente senti essa vontade...

Ela enrubesceu adoravelmente.

"..eu pedi a você e você me negou. Negou-me tão incisivamente que eu quis descobrir porque. Compreender como era ser beijada. Mas eu não fiz por mal, Harry! E agora...

Harry acariciou seu rosto para acalmá-la.

"Agora está tudo bem, querida. Agora já passou e você já sabe como é."

O duque sorriu e abaixou-se, depositando um beijo lento e suave em sua testa.

"Mas vamos combinar, Gina – ele continuou - que a partir de agora, qualquer dúvida que você tenha, sobre qualquer tema, você deve recorrer a mim. Ou à Hermione, ou à Helen, que são mulheres casadas. Mas _jamais_ a outro par de calças, está bem?"

"Está bem. – ela sorriu e se remexeu em seu colo - E particularmente, me agradou muito essa regra da fidelidade. Pois eu também não quero nenhuma condessa loira e ousada se jogando em cima de você dentro do seu escritório privado".

Harry riu e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

"Não há nenhuma condessa loira e ousada, nunca mais! Por que eu precisaria dela se já tenho uma belíssima ruiva como você, querida?" – _linda, com esses cabelos flamejantes, os olhos de céu e a boca inteligente._

Harry só esperava que pudesse realmente se contentar com o que podia ter de Gina. Pois não poderia tê-la completamente, da forma carnal e absoluta como tivera a condessa e tantas outras mulheres. Mas nenhuma dessas mulheres tampouco havia chegado na profundeza do seu coração, como Gina. E começava a desconfiar que ela havia dominado todo aquele território e podia mandar e desmandar dentro dele, como uma verdadeira rainha.

"E o que mais?"

Lá estava ela, com sua curiosidade insaciável.

Harry respirou fundo.

"Terceira regra e talvez a mais importante - ele frisou - se trata dos limites físicos".

"Limites físicos" – ela repetiu, os olhos bem abertos.

"Sim. Nós poderemos nos tocar, mas com restrições, de forma cautelosa. Podemos nos abraçar, ficar assim como estamos, perto um do outro, andar de mãos dadas..."

Ele entrelaçou os delicados dedos entre os seus, unindo suas mãos.

"Hum...este cafuné está delicioso..." – ela comentou, referindo-se à outra mão dele sobre seu cabelo – "Isso pode, não pode?"

"Claro que sim, querida. Cafunés são permitidos" – ele riu – "E dentro de casa, se você quiser, nós podemos até dormir juntos na mesma cama, abraçados".

"Como naquela noite, quando você finalmente voltou? A noite da tempestade?"

"Sim, esta noite".

A incrível noite da qual ele fugira e que agora queria repetir milhares de vezes.

"Mas não só quando estiver chovendo, não é?"

"Não! Claro que não. Também quando as noites estiverem estreladas...assim, como estão seus olhos agora".

Ela sorriu, corando. Tão linda!

"Então, podemos dormir juntos todas as noites? No meu quarto e no seu quarto?"

"Sim, Gina, onde você quiser! Alternar pode ser interessante".

"Eu vou amar isso!" – ela beijou as costas da mão dele, sem soltá-la da sua – "Nunca mais terei pesadelos".

Harry tinha certeza que também não, se ele conseguisse de fato dormir, é claro.

Sobre isso, havia um detalhe muitíssimo importante.

"E estando devidamente vestidos também" – ele acrescentou.

Gina franziu a testa.

"Consegue ser mais específico?"

"Claro. Nunca mais use aquele penhoar de seda preto".

Aquela camisola divina com a qual Harry sonhara durante o último mês que passara fora do país e que lhe causara fantasias das mais pecaminosas.

"O que há de errado com o meu penhoar?"

 _Ele me faz ter vontade de tirá-lo e possui-la, caramba!_

"Não é adequado, Gina. Experimente algo de algodão ou lã, de preferência grosso e comprido".

"Eu vou morrer de calor". – ela reclamou.

"O inverno está chegando"

"Mas..."

"São as regras, Ginevra".

Ela bufou, exasperada. E Harry desconfiou que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. E mal havia começado.

"Você precisa colaborar comigo, querida". – ele a ergueu e a abraçou contra o seu peito – "Entenda que mantê-la dessa forma perto de mim já é um grande desafio".

Gina o olhou, esforçando-se para compreender.

"Tudo bem, Harry." – ela suspirou, e então sorriu, mergulhando o nariz no pescoço dele e inalando – "Eu aceito tudo! Todas essas regrinhas inconvenientes! Se for para ficar assim, juntinho de você todos os dias e todas as noites!"

"E assim será, Gina" – ele afagou suas costas – "Eu prometo a você".

Harry também inalou o perfume floral do cabelo dela, inebriando-se. Era tão bom! Se pudesse sentir seu cheiro todos os dias, ele também poderia se contentar com aquela relação casta e pura.

Então bastou sentir o toque da mão dela em seu maxilar que a eletricidade entre eles retornou. Harry abriu os olhos e viu que ela estava perto demais, e mordia sedutoramente o lábio inferior.

"Eu preciso saber... - ela estava sem graça – se beijos também são permitidos".

O coração de Harry disparou dentro do peito.

Então, ele a beijou. Na face. E logo depois no ombro, por cima da manga do vestido.

"Beijos são perfeitamente normais. Até mesmo entre irmãos, sabia?"

Gina revirou os olhos, antes de dar um sorriso lânguido.

"Você sabe que não é esse beijo que eu quero, Harry".

"Existe, Srta. Gina Voluntariosa Potter, uma enorme diferença entre querer e poder".

"Ah, Harry!" – ela estapeou levemente seu peito.

E então o duque segurou seu queixo com firmeza.

"Acalme-se, Gina. Você terá seus beijos".

"Terei?" – um brilho luminoso perpassou seu olhar.

"Sim, querida. Muitos beijos".

Harry já havia pensado em tudo, com detalhes.

"Muitos?"

 _Oh, ceús!_ Como ela podia ser tão encantadora? Harry não queria nada mais além de usufruir de seus encantos! Por isso, ele a segurou e a beijou na boca.

A sensação do encontro foi esplendorosa. Mas dessa vez, tudo foi mais rápido. Apenas um toque suave entre seus lábios e os dela. Apenas o suficiente para sentir a sua maciez e temperatura, como uma breve carícia. Quando ele se afastou, ela suspirou.

"Esse foi um beijo casto".

"Casto?"

"Sim, um beijo só de lábios, puro, inocente" – ele explicou – "Como devem ser os nossos beijos a partir de agora".

Gina sorriu, parecendo feliz e satisfeita.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, fazendo o coração de Harry saltar dentro do peito com aquela visão. Entrelaçou os dedos nos cachos negros da nuca dele e o reivindicou novamente para ela, beijando-o. Seus lábios movimentaram-se unidos, numa maravilhosa dança de textura e prazer, numa lentidão deliciosa.

E por mais que não fosse o beijo completo e cheio de vigor que eles haviam dado no baile de Lady Gainsborough, ainda assim era um beijo repleto de carinho e amor. E só pela possibilidade de finalmente poderem se abraçar e trocar suaves carícias em baixo da cúpula do carvalho, pela possibilidade de finalmente estarem juntos e felizes, com sentimentos declarados, com a consciência limpa, era o suficiente para os dois.

Pois o Duque de Hawling sabia que eles não estavam fazendo absolutamente nada de errado, nada de criminoso, além de se amarem, com um amor puro e imaculado. E isso bastava para ele. Pelo menos, por enquanto.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**GINA**

Ao chegar em Hawling Garden, Gina não sabia onde esconder tamanha felicidade. Ela abraçou todas as criadas, a cozinheira, a arrumadeira, o mordomo e até mesmo o jardineiro, o velho Sr. Ben.

"Milady!" – disse o senhorzinho simpático de cabelos brancos, enquanto terminava de podar as estátuas de planta – "Veja suas rosas! Elas sentiram muito a falta da senhorita".

Gina olhou para Harry, como se lhe pedisse permissão.

"Vá lá, querida" – ele piscou pra ela – "Eu tenho uma papelada para resolver no escritório. Nos vemos no jantar".

 _Ah, não! Não quero me separar de você agora!_

Meio à contragosto, Gina suprimiu a vontade de abraça-lo e lhe dar um beijo, mas como poderia? Precisava se concentrar para cumprir da melhor maneira o novo trato de convivência. Aquele que a permitiria dar muitos beijos em Harry, às escondidas!

E assim, Gina se separou dele. Foi ver seu canteiro de rosas, que continuavam muito bem cuidadas pelo . Os botões rosa haviam despontado ao lado das brancas, cujas pétalas já estavam abertas.

"Eu prometo que vou cantar pra vocês todas as manhãs!" – ela riu e inalou o forte aroma.

Mas não demorou muito. Voltou para a mansão e pediu que sua criada lhe preparasse um banho. Queria estar limpa e cheirosa para dormir ao lado do amado e finalmente _seu_ Duque de Hawling. Sentia-se tão feliz, seu coração pulsava e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir pelos cantos.

Quando terminou o banho, buscou algo para vestir. Mas além dos pijamas de inverno, que eram extremamente quentes, ela só tinha camisolas de cetim e seda. Aquelas que eram da última moda em Londres.

Não compreendia porque não podia usá-las, se elas eram confortáveis e se Harry já a havia visto com elas. Ele era seu irmão, não havia pudores nem o que esconder entre os dois, afinal!

Acabou encontrando, no entanto, um roupão de lã grossa pesado no fundo do seu baú. Ele era antigo e estava um pouco empoeirado, mas parecia ser ideal à descrição de Harry " _de preferência grosso e comprido_ ". Ela o vestiu.

"Srta?" – chamou a criada.

"Sim, Judith".

"Milord ordenou que o jantar seja servido em seu aposento e a convidou para se juntar a ele".

 _Oh, meu Deus!_

Gina não se conteve e pulou de alegria, batendo palmas. Sentia-se uma criança que acabava de ganhar um saco de doces!

"Senhorita?" – assustou-se a criada e Gina logo se deu conta do que fazia.

"Ah, não foi nada, Judith. Obrigada, já pode ir". – ela tentou disfarçar e agir com mais naturalidade até a criada sair.

Precisava se esforçar para ser mais cuidadosa, mesmo com a sua criada pessoal. Confiava em Judith. Tanto que sabia o quanto ela podia ser inteligente e observadora.

Terminou de secar o cabelo, que caiu em cachos por suas costas e ombros. Pelo menos, isso a deixava um pouco mais atraente, já que o roupão creme lhe fazia parecer um urso da Oceania. Mesmo assim, sentia-se a mulher mais linda e sortuda do mundo e saltitou até o quarto de Harry.

Seu belo duque estava de pé, parado de costas para a porta e não notou a sua presença. Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, os suspensórios caídos nas laterais, Harry parecia relaxado. As portas da sacada estavam parcialmente abertas e uma brisa suave entrava por elas e remexia seus cabelos escuros.

Gina desejou ser o vento para se entrelaçar naqueles cachos negros e sedosos. E ela podia fazer isso agora! Porque Harry Potter era seu. Só seu!

"Boa noite, Milord". – ela pronunciou.

Mas quando Harry girou nos calcanhares, os olhos surpresos passearam por ela. E ele riu. Gargalhou.

"Pára, Harry! – ela reclamou, sem evitar rir também – É muito indelicado da parte de um cavaleiro rir do traje de uma dama, sabia?"

"Desculpe-me" – ele se aproximou.

"Mesmo que ela esteja parecendo um urso polar". – ela abriu os braços, evidenciando que cabiam duas Ginas naquele roupão.

"Um lindo ursinho polar" – ele tocou seus braços cobertos – "O meu ursinho polar".

E então segurou a sua cabeça e acariciou seu rosto suavemente com a ponta do nariz. Gina suspirou, sentindo o coração dar sinais de vida dentro do peito.

"Então o senhor gostaria de ser meu esquimó?". – ela brincou.

"Com todo o prazer". – e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

Gina absorveu o beijo, mas queria mais. E quando abriu os olhos, viu que Harry olhava por cima dela.

"Deixe-me fechar essa porta" – ele caminhou pelo aposento – "Espero que não se incomode que eu tenha pedido para servir o jantar aqui. Eu só não queria ter que comer ao seu lado com um monte de olhos em cima de nós".

"Não é incômodo nenhum! – ela sorriu – É um alívio, na verdade".

"Podemos?"

Harry indicou o segundo ambiente do seu quarto, onde havia uma lareira apagada, poltronas e uma mesinha com travessas de comida. Gina se sentou e o odor saboroso fez seu estômago roncar. Ela só esperava que ele não tivesse escutado.

"Apesar do seu traje – ele serviu o vinho – eu percebi que você andou emagrecendo. E gostaria que fizesse uma boa refeição hoje".

Gina não esperou que ele terminasse para provar do frango com batatas.

"Hum – limpou a boca com o guardanapo – não se preocupe. O meu apetite hoje está fantástico".

Harry sorriu.

"Eu noto. E fico imensamente feliz por isso" - e se sentou ao seu lado.

Os dois jantaram e conversaram. Podiam rir e se mover com mais liberdade do que numa mesa de jantar. Podiam se tocar entre uma garfada e outra e não economizar em troca de olhares e sorrisos. Gina nunca antes havia flertado com ninguém e estava achando aquele jogo de sedução maravilhoso.

Quando ele terminou de comer, Harry aproximou-se dela.

"Sabe que eu gostei desse roupão? – ele alisou o tecido.

 _E lá vinha ele..._

"Eu me esforcei para encontrar algo a sua altura!" – ela provocou.

"É bastante ideal. Obrigado, querida".

Mas Gina não se importaria se da próxima vez tivesse que usar um saco de trigo. Se fosse para Harry olhá-la daquele jeito, admirado, com seus belos olhos verdes sedutores, ela vestiria aquele maldito roupão todas as benditas noites!

Então tomou a iniciativa e o beijou. Sentiu seus lábios receberem-na com alento, enquanto ela envolvia seu pescoço com as mãos. Harry segurou sua cintura e a ergueu da poltrona, abraçando-a e segurando-a junto a si.

O movimento dos lábios unidos começou a acelerar e ela sentiu falta de ar. Talvez por seu coração bater rápido. Ou por Harry apertar demais a sua cintura. Mas quando entreabriu os lábios para respirar, acabou projetando instintivamente a sua língua e pôde sentir um gostinho do vinho...

E ele interrompeu o contato. Seus olhos verdes brilharam em desaprovação.

"Desculpe-me" – ela sibilou.

 _Línguas não faziam parte do trato de amor entre irmãos._

Mas Harry não disse nada. Havia compreensão e cumplicidade quando ele a abraçou, beijando seu ombro por cima do roupão. Gina podia apostar como ele tinha tanta dificuldade quanto ela de cumprir as regras.

E então ele espirrou.

Rapidamente se afastou dela e espirrou de novo. Levou a mão ao rosto vermelho e afastou-se mais ainda, sendo arremetido por mais três espirros seguidos.

"Minha nossa, Harry! O que houve?"

"Acho que é esse...roupão... – ele fungou e apontou para a roupa de Gina, antes de mais um espirro – deve estar cheio de ácaros e poei..." – e outro espirro.

Gina sentiu vontade de rir, mas se segurou.

"Ele estava guardado no fundo do baú. A mamãe usava quando estava grávida, mas...como você deve se lembrar, a sua última gestação foi há quase 18 anos atrás".

"Está explicado".

Harry continuava espirrando e com os olhos irritados e lacrimejantes. Foi até a casa de banho e quando retornou, já estava melhor.

"Acho que é melhor você tirar isso" – ele apontou para "a vestimenta cheia de ácaros" – O que é que está usando por baixo?

"Por...baixo?"

 _Era para usar alguma coisa por baixo?_

"Sim, pijamas ou alguma camisola grossa de algodão...?

Gina franziu a testa.

"Eu...não sabia que era para vestir...alguma peça..."

"Gina – ele ficou sério – Não me diga que você não tem nada de baixo desse maldito roupão!"

Seus olhos brilharam, furiosos.

"Eu..."

"Você está nua, é isso?!"

"Não!" – Gina sentiu o rosto ficar mais vermelho que o nariz alérgico de Harry – Claro que não! Eu estou de calçolas".

"Calç...? Jura, Gina?" – ele se afastou, visivelmente nervoso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros – "Você entra no quarto de um homem vestindo uma porcaria de uma calçola por baixo do seu roupão?

"Calma, Harry! Poxa! Também não é pra tanto, é?"

Gina tentou se aproximar, mas Harry se desvencilhou.

"Harry...eu não fiz de propósito, eu só não entendo! – ela suspirou - Não entendo por que eu preciso me encasacar toda para estar com você, que é meu irmão!"

"Exatamente por isso, Ginevra!"

Harry a agarrou pelos cotovelos, os olhos intensos cheios de dor.

"Porque eu sou seu irmão e te desejo como um louco, caramba! Primeiro, você tenta meter a língua dentro da minha boca e agora...agora descubro que é só desamarrar esse maldito nó pra ver você nua, do jeito que eu sempre sonhei!"

 _E do jeito que eu gostaria de estar com você! Nua, completamente nua!_

"A minha alma está completamente nua diante de ti, Harry. Por que meu corpo deveria ser diferente?"

Mas ao contrário de ser aceita e beijada, como tanto queria, Harry a soltou bruscamente.

"Isso não vai dar certo. – ele caminhou para longe - Eu devia saber, desde o princípio. É melhor você ir pro seu quarto, Gina".

 _O quê?_

"Oh, meu Deus! Não, Harry..."

"Eu preciso mesmo ficar sozinho".

"Mas..."

"VAI!" – ele gritou e atravessou as portas da sacada, deixando-a sozinha.

Olhando ao redor, Gina deixou seu corpo desabar até o chão. Caiu sentada, sem saber o que fazer.

Sentiu a garganta esquentar, mas não queria chorar. Não queria se desesperar. Queria ser amada por Harry, como ele prometera! Mesmo com os todos os limites e regras! E para isso, ela teria que se esforçar mais.

Levantou-se e correu para o antigo quarto de Rony. Em seu armário ainda havia pijamas de quando ele era solteiro. Observando que eles estavam bem limpos, pegou um conjunto listrado e foi para o seu quarto. Lá, tirou o roupão, pôs um soutien bem fechado, uma camisola simples de pano e o pijama de Rony, fechando com cuidado todos os botões da camisa. Não queria dar mais nenhum mísero motivo para Harry não concordar com a sua vestimenta de dormir.

Retornou ao quarto de Harry e sem pensar muito, foi direto para sacada. Harry estava debruçado no parapeito e olhava para o imenso jardim de Hawling Garden e os poucos focos de luz que nele havia. Ela olhou para cima, para a imensidão da noite e notou a enorme Lua cheia, tentando fugir das nuvens que lhe encobriam. Ela se sentia da mesma maneira.

"Sabe, Harry..." – ela disse, quase num sussurro.

Ele apenas moveu a cabeça para a lateral, percebendo sua presença atrás dele.

Gina envolveu-se com os braços para proteger-se do vento frio. O que vinha de fora e o que vinha de dentro.

"Eu e você... – ela continuou – somos como o Sol e a Lua. Nunca realmente poderão estar juntos da forma como gostariam, mas sobrevivem. Sobrevivem separados, um durante o dia, outro durante a noite. Mas a Lua não existiria se não fosse o Sol doando a sua luz e o seu calor a ela. Então, de alguma maneira, eles estão juntos".

Gina tomou coragem e aproximou-se, segurando o corrimão da sacada, ao lado de Harry.

"Se você me privar, Harry, da sua luz e do seu calor, eu vou ser encoberta pelas nuvens e vou acabar morrendo na total escuridão".

Os olhos verdes de Harry marejaram diante do sofrimento dela.

"Gina..." – ele tocou seu rosto.

"Então por favor...não faça isso".

"Nunca!"

Ele a puxou para um abraço apertado, fazendo com que seus pés suspendessem do chão.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar, Gina! Nunca!"

Gina sentiu um alívio imenso com aquele abraço e com as suas palavras. Era uma promessa, que ela iria cobrar.

"Eu nunca, jamais sequer pensei em te deixar! – ele continuou, falando sob o seu cabelo – Já experimentamos isso e sabemos que é um inferno. Eu só precisei de alguns minutos sozinho para pensar. Repensar a nossa situação.

"Repensar?" – Gina se afastou para olhá-lo e isso desviou a atenção de Harry.

"O que é isso?" – ele a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

"É o pijama de Rony. É algodão grosso e limpo. E eu estou bem vestida por baixo, está bem?"

Harry sorriu, um sorriso divertido que fez o coração de Gina derreter.

"Mas é adequado, não é?" – ela continuou, e mordeu o lábio.

"Perfeitamente adequado – ele sorriu e acariciou seu rosto – Apesar de enorme!"

Harry notou que a camisa chegava até quase os joelhos dela, por cima das calças.

"Eu sei! Eu tive até que dobrar a calça na cintura e nos tornozelos. E olha que o Rony não é tão grande quanto você".

"Você é que é muito pequena, querida!" – Harry sorriu.

"Como a Lua é, se comparada ao seu Sol".

"Hum... – Harry vincou a testa – Eu não tenho certeza sobre quem é o Sol aqui".

"Harry! É claro que você é o meu Sol. – ela segurou seu rosto – Você é o meu Duque e é quem dita as regras. Eu prometo que a partir de agora, vou me esforçar para segui-las. Mesmo que algumas eu não compreenda, vou confiar em você, acatar as suas ordens e cumpri-las fidedignamente".

"Você não imagina como me faz feliz ao ouvir isso. – ele disse, segurando as mãos dela nas suas - Eu quero realmente que isso dê certo. E pra isso, precisamos estar em pleno acordo".

"Então... – Gina sorriu, em expectativa – Qual é a primeira ordem, meu caro Duque?"

Rapidamente, Harry a levantou no colo, uma das mãos na dobra de seus joelhos e a outra na base das costas. Gina gritou com o susto e se segurou em seu pescoço.

"A primeira ordem, senhorita, é você se acostumar que, a partir desta noite, andará mais em meus braços do que no chão".

"Primeira ordem acatada com muito prazer" – Gina sorriu e Harry a beijou.

Caminhou com ela para dentro do aposento e fechou as portas da varanda com os pés, sem tirar os lábios dos dela. Gina se concentrou para manter a língua bem comportada no interior de sua boca, enquanto sorvia de Harry apenas o que podia ter dele. E esse apenas era muito e fazia o seu coração bater forte!

Ele a depositou em sua cama com cuidado e carinho e ergueu-se novamente.

 _Não, Harry! Não vá!_

Mas ele apenas a olhou, admirado.

"Mesmo com esse pijama, você está linda!"

Gina sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e ergueu os braços para ele, convidando-o.

Harry aceitou o convite e se deitou com ela, voltando a beijá-la. Seus lábios quentes a preencheram, numa gama de carícias maravilhosas. Ela envolveu seus cachos com os dedos e correspondeu aos beijos, inebriando-se com aquele aroma incrível de menta. Seu coração cantava dentro do peito quando Harry a envolveu mais perto e suas mãos desceram por suas costas. Mesmo por cima do pijama grosso, Gina podia sentir os arrepios que o contato ao corpo de Harry lhe causavam. Podia sentir como o peito de Harry era largo, como os braços que a envolviam eram musculosos, como seu maxilar movia-se com maestria para beijá-la.

Harry acelerou o movimento dos lábios unidos e começou a apertar suas costas, sua cintura e suas cochas. Gina ofegou e Harry a liberou para tomar fôlego, mas seus lábios não a abandonaram. Passaram a trilhar suaves beijos do seu queixo até o pescoço e quando encontrou a barreira do pijama, não teve problema nenhum em desabotoar duas casas para alcançar sua clavícula. Gina deixou escapar um gemido de prazer abaixo dele.

"Hum...sua pele é tão maravilhosa, querida..."

As palavras de Harry fizeram Gina sentir um aperto no baixo ventre. Lá, naquela abertura entre as suas cochas, que ela descobrira existir após ser beijada pela primeira vez, na biblioteca de Lady Gainsborough.

E quanto mais Harry a beijava e a acariciava, mais ela sentia aquela pressão divina e dolorosa ao mesmo tempo, que a deixava com vontade de se apertar mais a ele. E assim, Gina o fez.

Apertou-se contra ele e passou uma perna por cima do seu quadril, fazendo-o gemer. Então, notou algo inesperado. Um volume dentro das calças dele.

 _Minha nossa, o que será isso?_

Mas ela não teria tempo de descobrir ou de perguntar.

"Gina... – Harry abriu os olhos escuros de desejo, os dentes trincados – Eu preciso de um minuto, está bem?"

Ele deu um beijo carinhoso em seu ombro, antes de se levantar da cama e correr para a casa de banho. E Gina ficou ali, deitada, completamente ofegante e frustrada.

Pior do que isso. Temia que agora não conseguiria mais segurar as lágrimas.

 _Oh, Deus, por que Harry foge de mim novamente?_

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Pessoal, sou professora e trabalho muuuito!

Mas tenho conseguido postar um capítulo todos os sábados. Vou tentar manter esta regularidade!

 **Nayane** : Obrigada pela review, flor!

Pois é, as coisas vão ficar boas neste e no próximo capítulo. Mas logo logo algumas coisinhas vem para atrapalhar o amor dos dois! Ou pra ajudar! Depende do ponto de vista! Beijinhos

Lara


	9. CAPITULO 8

**HARRY**

Dentro da casa de banho, o Duque de Hawling vivia seu momento íntimo de prazer. Sozinho.

Ele sabia que, de agora em diante, teria que ser assim. Teria que se aliviar sozinho, ele e sua mão. E Gina estaria apenas em seus pensamentos pecaminosos, linda, ruiva e gloriosa.

Quando encontrou sua liberação, Harry tomou um banho gelado, para terminar de relaxar a tensão muscular. Ele jamais havia pensado que pudesse ficar tão excitado apenas com beijos puros e apertos. Havia precisado de muito mais estímulos com outras mulheres.

Porém, já chegara à conclusão que Gina não era qualquer mulher. Ela era a paixão de sua vida! E por isso, ficava mais atraente e sedutora dentro de um pijama gigante, listrado e masculino do que qualquer outra mulher ficaria em roupa íntima.

E agora, relaxado, ele só queria mergulhar novamente naquele corpo acolhedor e cheiroso e adormecer.

Vestiu-se com um roupão de banho e retornou ao quarto. Mas se assustou quando ele viu a razão de sua vida, encolhida com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

"Gina" – ele a chamou.

A jovem levantou a cabeça e seu rosto estava vermelho e coberto de lágrimas.

"Por que está chorando, minha querida?" – ele subiu na cama e a aninhou, o coração dolorido só de imaginar que ele poderia, mais uma vez, ser o causador desse sofrimento. Ele não suportaria!

"Eu...o que foi que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?"

 _O quê?_

"Fez de errado? Do que você está falando, Gina?"

Ela fungou e enxugou as lágrimas.

"Nós estávamos nos beijando, nos abraçando aqui na cama...estava tão bom! – ela suspirou - E de repente, você simplesmente saiu! Me deixou sozinha e foi para a casa de banho e...bem, eu só posso imaginar que eu tenha feito alguma coisa de errada, de novo".

 _Por Deus, como ela podia ser tão terna e inocente?_

Era um poço de ingenuidade e realmente não fazia a menor ideia do motivo que fizera Harry se afastar. E não era de se estranhar, afinal de contas, ela era virgem e imaculada e até três noites atrás, não sabia nem sequer como eram os beijos.

Mesmo assim, Harry se surpreendia. Como uma menina, ainda tão inocente, podia ser extremamente sedutora? Como ela podia fazê-lo sentir como um homem extremamente viril e desejado? Até parecia magia ou feitiço!

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

"Meu amor...você não fez absolutamente nada de errado!"

"Não?"

"Não! Muito pelo contrário!" – ele sorriu e enxugou suas lágrimas.

Gina fez um biquinho duvidoso.

"Harry, não seja complacente comigo".

"Eu não estou sendo, querida. É a mais pura verdade. Você não fez nada do que possa se envergonhar."

"Então...por que você me deixou?"

 _Porque se eu ficasse, iria explodir de desejo e acabar de vez com esses limites que nos separam!_

Harry não disse isso. Ele suspirou, pensativo, buscando na mente a forma mais prudente para explicar a ela o que ocorrera.

"Escute bem, vou lhe explicar" – ele disse, ajoelhado diante dela e segurando suas mãos – Os homens, quando se envolvem fisicamente com as mulheres, ficam excitados".

"Excitados?" – os olhos de Gina brilharam.

Harry sorriu, descobrindo o quão difícil era traduzir em palavras uma das relações mais naturais e biologicamente ocorrentes entre machos e fêmeas. O sexo.

"Sim, excitados. E por isso, eles precisam se aliviar de alguma forma. E como a nossa relação peculiar é restringente em aspectos físicos, eu preciso me aliviar sozinho. Entendeu?"

"Então, você se afastou de mim e foi para a casa de banho para se aliviar?"

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente e sentiu o rosto esquentar quando Gina direcionou seus olhos curiosos para o seu...

"E esse alívio, Harry... – ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior – tem alguma ligação com essa parte do seu corpo...hum...protuberante?"

 _Oh, meu Deus._ Harry não queria voltar a ficar excitado.

Então, ele riu, para disfarçar o tamanho nervosismo.

"Tem, Gina. Isso... – ele tossiu. E pigarreou - Mas, como...? A sua preceptora não te ensinou nada sobre...quer dizer, à respeito da biologia masculina e feminina?"

Não podia ser possível que Gina não soubesse nem ao menos sobre a diferença física tão óbvia entre os homens e as mulheres.

"Bom... – Gina abaixou os olhos – Não era bem esse tipo de educação que a Sra. Bessel mais apreciava. Ela preferia me ensinar línguas e bordado. Nessas artes, eu posso dizer que me tornei uma expert. Mas...biologia masculina?"

"Sobre os órgãos do corpo humano? Nenhuma aula sequer?"

Harry notou um desapontamento nos olhos de Gina e sentiu pena. Não pena por ela em si, mas pelas mulheres em geral. Gina e suas irmãs mais velhas tiveram as melhores preceptoras do país e mesmo assim, a educação feminina era muito restrita.

Como as suas irmãs haviam chegado à noite de núpcias sem saber o que o marido escondia debaixo das calças? Ou como os filhos seriam gerados? Isso era um total absurdo! Até mesmo covardia.

"Sem problemas. Vem cá". – ele voltou a se deitar na cama e a puxou para os seus braços.

A sua inocência e ignorância a respeito desse assunto a deixavam parecer ainda mais frágil e atraente aos olhos dele.

Gina fungou e sorriu, enquanto mergulhava no peito de Harry.

"Mas... – ela começou um pouco tímida, movendo a mão por cima da lã que cobria o peito dele – eu gostaria de saber mais, sobre essa biologia, se você quiser me explicar".

Harry sorriu. Não por achar esquisito o pedido de Gina. Na verdade, era completamente legítimo.

Harry riu e hesitou, por não saber se conseguiria conversar sobre esse assunto com ela. E se perguntou também se manter Gina na ignorância não seria mais favorável a eles. Podia ser egoísta da sua parte, mas poderia ser melhor se Gina não soubesse tudo sobre sexo, o que ele consistia na prática. Afinal de contas, eles nunca poderiam concretizar.

"Amanhã vou procurar entre os livros científicos do papai. Se encontrar alguma coisa que possa ajudar, eu te mostro – ele disse tentando não dar muita importância, e bocejou – Agora vamos dormir. O dia hoje foi uma caixinha de surpresas".

Ele a abraçou mais forte, e beijou o topo da cabeça da menina, inspirando o doce aroma do seu cabelo, antes de fechar os olhos.

Alguns segundos depois, ele ouviu.

"Harry?" – Gina perguntou contra o seu peito.

"Hum".

"Lembra que eu te disse que a mamãe, antes de morrer, pediu pra você cuidar de mim?"

"Sim, eu lembro" - Harry suspirou.

Não queria começar novamente a se perguntar se estava cuidando de Gina da melhor forma, pois sabia que iria se arrepender.

"Ela não falou só isso".

Harry abriu os olhos e Gina apoiou o queixo em seu peito, para olhá-lo.

"Ela falou muitas coisas desconexas nas últimas horas e por isso, eu não dei muita atenção. Mas só agora estou entendendo algumas. Era como se... ela soubesse o que ia acontecer...sobre eu e você."

Harry despertou por completo.

"O quê, Gina? O que ela falou?"

"Ela segurou a minha mão e disse alguma coisa assim: _Alguns amores são difíceis de compreender, Gina, mas fugir nunca é o caminho"._

* * *

O Duque de Hawling nunca imaginou que a vida ao lado de Gina pudesse fazê-lo tão feliz.

Já fazia uma semana desde que eles haviam decidido ficar juntos, desde que ele finalmente declarara seu amor pela irmã e decidira viver essa relação sob as normas possíveis.

Havia simplesmente esquecido que algo além de Gina existia e passara todos os dias em Hawling Garden junto a ela.

De manhã cedo, ele corria e se exercitava enquanto Gina dormia. Sabia que o exercício fisíco podia ajuda-lo a gastar grande parte da energia sexual que ficava contida nos encontros com Gina.

Depois, ele a acordava e tomavam café da manhã juntos. Cavalgavam juntos, passeavam pela propriedade, liam juntos, mas a maior parte do tempo definitivamente passavam entre as quatro paredes da suíte dele.

Para Harry, amar Gina era o momento mais maravilhoso do seu dia e da sua noite, mas também o mais doloroso. Era como chegar à porta do Paraíso, ouvir o assobio dos pássaros, sentir o cheiro das flores, o canto dos anjos, mas nunca poder entrar de fato.

Mesmo assim, era muito melhor do que não tê-la de forma alguma. Era dez mil vezes melhor! E ele acabaria se acostumando a isso: pegar fogo nos braços dela e se afastar para apagar o fogo por conta própria.

Fugir, no entanto, não era mais uma opção viável. Seguiria as palavras que sua mãe dissera antes de morrer e não fugiria mais do amor que sentia por Gina.

Agora que a tinha tão perto, ali, sentada serenamente na grama, ao lado de uma cesta de piquenique, ele não conseguia entender como vivera tantos anos sem saber o deleite que era simplesmente olhar pra ela.

Admirar aquela pele branca como porcelana reluzindo sob a luz do sol ou as bochechas corando toda vez que ela descobria que estava sendo observada por ele. Aquilo fazia o coração do duque inchar de ternura.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, notando que o duque continha o riso para implicar com ela.

"Nada. Só é melhor não comer mais amoras".

"Por quê?"

"Você está ficando muito vermelha".

"Harry!"

Ele apenas riu, achando graça e Gina deu um leve empurrão em seu ombro, por cima do casaco, mas ela queria fazer muito mais que isso.

"Você vai ver só!" – ela vociferou, quase num sussurro, e olhou para trás deles – "Judith!"

A criada, que estava sentada há uns metros deles, levantou-se e se aproximou.

"Senhorita?"

"Oh, Judith, eu esqueci por completo de avisar a Gertrudes o cardápio do jantar. Já são quase três horas e até retornarmos, não vai dar tempo das ervilhas cozinharem. Você poderia ir até a mansão?"

"Claro, Senhorita".

"Aproveite e fique por lá, Judith, ajudando no que for necessário – Harry piscou para Gina – Nós não demoraremos de qualquer maneira".

"Sim, senhor, Milord. Com licença".

Foi um alívio tanto para Harry quanto para Gina ver a criada sumir de suas vistas, levando a cesta de piquenique quase vazia.

Eles já haviam comido bastante e a fome que o duque ainda sentia era de outra natureza. A fome que seria parcialmente saciada assim que Gina largasse a sombrinha e se jogasse em cima dele. O duque deitou de bom grado e sentiu o peso dela sobre o seu corpo e o seu riso encantador antes do beijo tão desejado.

A sua pele estava quente do sol e os lábios estavam macios e ávidos por ele. Ele envolveu a sua cintura fina quando ela começou a acelerar o beijo, que mesmo sendo casto, podia ser extremamente sensual e intenso. Quando ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e o puxou levemente, Harry já estava bastante duro debaixo dela.

E pelo sorriso travesso que ela lhe lançou, ela parecia saber perfeitamente disso.

"Quem está vermelho agora, Duque Implicante de Hawling?"

 _Sua diabinha!_

Harry teve vontade de virá-la na grama e lhe dar o troco. E ele tinha plena habilidade para fazer isso! Mas sabia que deixar Gina tão excitada quanto ele podia ser muitíssimo arriscado na situação em que se encontravam: dois irmãos apaixonados tentando viver um amor puro e casto, que nunca poderia ser concretizado por completo.

Então, ele apenas sorriu e depositou um beijo em seu ombro enquanto a retirava gentilmente de cima dele para poder se levantar.

"Vamos voltar".

Ela deu um salto.

"Ah, não, Harry! Ainda é cedo! E é tão raro fazer um dia assim, tão ensolarado em Londres! – ela segurou seu pulso com as duas mãos – "Eu ainda quero te mostrar o meu lugar favorito e não aceito não como resposta!".

Harry revirou os olhos, mais por implicância com ela do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Essa era uma das poucas oportunidades em que podia dizer _sim_ aos desejos de Gina e quando deu por si, já estava sendo arrastado pelo campo por aquela fada de cabelos de fogo.

Ainda dentro da propriedade de Hawling Garden, o duque foi levado por uma trilha de pedras que conhecia bem, apesar dos anos que haviam passado. E assim que ouviu o ruído de água corrente, soube exatamente para onde Gina o levava, tão animada.

A cachoeira onde a sua família inteira brincara durante a infância continuava igual à imagem guardada em sua lembrança. A enorme cascata que despencava lá do alto e fazia espuma antes de desaguar e formar um lago profundo e apropriado para mergulhos.

"Você se lembra?" – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Eu quase consigo ouvir a mamãe gritando: " _Harry, Rony, desçam já daí de cima! A pequena Gina cismou que quer pular também_!".

" _E se eu tiver que entrar nessa água gelada... –_ continuou Gina, tentando imitar a voz embravecida da mãe – "... _vocês nunca mais vão saber o que é um banho quente na vida, ouviram?!"_

Os dois riram.

Era só fechar os olhos que Harry conseguia ver aquela menina magrela, batendo as pernas com esforço para conseguir nadar e ir atrás dele. Harry plantava bananeiras, a ensinava a dar cambalhota, catava as pedras brilhantes do fundo, tudo para agradar a pequena Gina.

"Você já se convenceu que não há nenhum mundo mágico atrás do véu da cach...?"

Mas o duque não conseguiu terminar a pergunta. Quando olhou para Gina, o seu vestido já estava no chão, embolado em seus pés e ela usava apenas a roupa de baixo, uma calçola e uma espécie de camisola curta e branca de tecido leve por cima.

"Gina..." – Harry conseguiu dizer – "O que você está fazendo?"

"O que você acha, Harry?" – ela riu – "Eu não posso vir aqui sem dar ao menos um mergulho".

Harry engoliu em seco quando a viu se abaixar para amarrar ingenuamente os lacinhos da calçola, cujo comprimento chegavam à altura dos joelhos. Ele conseguiu ter um vislumbre do seu soutien e pensou que poderia enlouquecer.

 _Porra, Gina! Onde foi parar o maldito combinado das roupas grossas e recatadas?_

 _Ah, por certo, isso não se estendia aos passeios para cachoeiras, não é mesmo?_

"Você devia vir comigo!" – ela riu, sem notar como Harry já estava ficando fora de si, comendo-a com os olhos - "Como nos velhos tempos!".

"E você devia se vestir e começar a andar! Agora!"

Gina levantou a cabeça para encarar o duque, os olhos arregalados de susto.

* * *

 **GINA**

"Harry..."

Ele deu um passo atrás quando Gina tentou tocá-lo, como se ela fosse...uma serpente venenosa.

"Você me ouviu, Ginevra. Vista-se agora!".

Gina Potter não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo!

Harry estava gritando com ela? Estava sendo rude e autoritário com ela?

Depois de uma semana maravilhosa, a melhor de sua vida, em que haviam passado dias juntos, sem brigar e discutir. Uma semana em que ela havia obedecido absolutamente todas as regrinhas, usando pijamas quentes, controlando todos os movimentos, ou espiando todos os cantos da casa antes de beijá-lo.

E agora, apenas porque ela queria dar um simples mergulho, ele fazia aquele escândalo?

"Harry, eu não posso mergulhar de vestido, vou ficar ensopada!"

"Eu não quero saber, Gina. – seus olhos estavam irredutíveis – Ou você se veste e volta pra casa comigo nesse instante, ou pode ir sozinha por sua conta e risco depois!".

Ele deu meia volta e começou a andar pela trilha de retorno.

Gina deixou os dois braços caírem ao lado do corpo. Por que ele precisava ser assim, tão controlador? Por que tudo tinha que ser do seu jeito?

Ela só queria poder mergulhar com ele, nadar, se divertir, subir nas pedras e pular, como faziam há anos atrás. Compartilhar com ele algo que os dois haviam vivido, algo em comum! Ele não precisava estragar tudo daquela forma!

Gina olhou para o seu vestido lilás no chão, considerando se não devia pegá-lo, vesti-lo e evitar problemas com o duque, que continuava caminhando a passos bem lentos pela trilha.

Mas ao contrário disso, o que ela fez foi tirar o grampo que prendia seu cabelo e gritar:

"Então eu vejo o senhor em casa, – e observou quando ele parou de andar – Milord."

Ela não esperou se ele a olharia ou não e caminhou em direção à cachoeira.

Sentiu a água gelada em seus pés anestesiar o indício de culpa que sentia por ter optado pela segunda opção e quando submergiu por completo, sabia que a culpa havia passado.

Ela não queria ir contra Harry, muito menos abandonar a única possibilidade que provavelmente teria de viver seu amor possível com ele.

Por Deus! Amava a Harry mais do que tudo no mundo! Mas também não podia viver na submissão, não podia abrir mão de si mesma.

Quando se virou e olhou para as pedras, viu que ele não estava ali. Ainda tinha algumas esperanças que ele pudesse...mas não. No fundo, sabia que ele não abriria mão de seu orgulho por ela.

Sem pensar muito, mergulhou profundamente, observando os peixinhos coloridos lá em baixo e as pedras que reluziam sobre a luz do sol que penetrava pela água doce e cristalina.

Quando Harry a ensinara a mergulhar, ela tinha apenas seis anos, mas a sua missão era buscar uma pedra de cada vez no fundo do rio.

" _Então, a quantidade de pedras que você tiver ao final, será o número de mergulhos que você deu!" –_ dizia Harry.

" _Mas e no dia que as pedras acabarem?_ " – ela perguntara, com a ilusão natural e surpreendente de uma criança.

" _Bom, quando este dia chegar, você terá tantas pedras que poderá construir uma casa com elas". –_ Harry disse, alimentando a sua imaginação.

" _Uma casa?_ Uau _! Do tamanho da mansão de Hawling Garden?"_

" _Precisará de muitas cachoeiras, com muitas pedras, Gina. Não será um trabalho fácil"._

Gina suspirou quando voltou à superfície. Deitou o corpo para boiar e fechou os olhos.

Também não seria um trabalho fácil construir a sua casa de pedras com Harry. Precisaria dar muito mergulhos, incansavelmente.

Mas sabia que conseguiria.

Da mesma forma como sentia o sol banhar a metade superior da sua pele, da mesma forma como sentia a roupa branca grudar em seu corpo molhado, da mesma forma como o seu cabelo se espalhava como um leque enquanto boiava na água doce. Da mesma forma como o céu de Londres estava aberto e azul naquela tarde. Da mesma forma, sabia que Harry estaria esperando por ela em casa quando retornasse e eles acabariam fazendo as pazes...

"Ah!" – Gina levou um susto quando sentiu algo além de água tocar nela.

"Gina..." – ela ouviu aquela voz familiar chamar seu nome, ao mesmo tempo que segurou nos braços fortes dele para se equilibrar.

 _Oh, meu Deus! É você mesmo que está diante de mim?_

"Harry?" – ela piscou, tentando compreender a visão daquele homem seminu a sua frente.

"Desculpe-me" – ele disse verdadeiramente, os olhos verdes muito brilhantes.

"Não, Harry. Não precisa..."

"Claro que precisa, Ginevra. Eu fui grosseiro, fui autoritário com você e não devia. Eu fiquei louco, louco quando vi você tirando a sua roupa. Eu não esperava e...pra mim é muito difícil me conter ao ver você assim, tão linda..."

Gina sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver os olhos de Harry passearem por seu corpo coberto pela roupa íntima, agora transparente sob o efeito da água.

Agora, ela podia compreender com perfeição a atração que ele sentia. O duque de Hawling jamais estivera tão bonito como estava naquele momento, com o cabelo escuro molhado e pingando sob aquele peitoril forte e musculoso, completamente nu.

Ele vestia apenas a suas ceroulas e Gina se dava conta de como havia sido irresponsável ao romper a bendita lei de vestimentas grossas e recatadas. Pois agora seus dedos coçavam para tocar aquele tórax bronzeado e ela não resistiu.

"Me perdoe também, Harry, por favor" – Gina pediu, abraçando-o – "Eu fui uma inconsequente!".

Ela ouviu uma risada e voltou para olhá-lo. Era um alívio ver Harry bem humorado novamente e a olhando com ternura e com carinho e não como se ela fosse um abismo perigosíssimo onde ele podia cair.

"Eu não devo, mas eu amo a sua inconsequência, Gina Potter". – ele beijou a ponta do seu nariz.

"E eu amo você, Harry! Principalmente por estar aqui comigo!".

O coração de Gina cantarolou quando Harry a beijou. Sentir a fricção dos lábios molhados dele contra o seus era magnífico. E mais ainda quando podia descer as mãos pelos cachos molhados da nuca dele e explorar o seu pescoço e o seu peito torneado. Naquela musculatura tão definida estava o resultado dos exercícios matinais de Harry.

Era incrível a beleza do seu tônus e ela só queria poder acariciar, esfregar e por que não beijar?

Gina tomou coragem e desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço de Harry, distribuindo beijos molhados por seu tórax, até chegar no coração, que batia acelerado. Harry gemeu, mas ela sufocou aquele som grave ao reivindicar seus lábios novamente. Dessa vez, ele deslizou os dedos pelos longos cabelos dela numa carícia até chegar às pontas e segurou firmemente a sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Gina praticamente arquejou ao sentir seus seios serem apertados contra o peito másculo e nu de Harry. O tecido que os separava era tão fino...

Era uma sensação tão prazerosa, sentir seus mamilos endurecendo de encontro ao peito dele, que suas pernas tremiam e a abertura entre as suas cochas começou a dar sinais de vida. Aquela pressão maravilhosa e simultaneamente angustiante que vinha acompanhando Gina todas as noites em que era beijada e acariciada por Harry.

Sentia seu corpo tão quente que duvidou se continuava dentro da água gelada de uma cachoeira. Mas quando moveu impulsivamente seu quadril para frente, ela congelou.

Sentiu na altura de seu umbigo o volume latente escondido embaixo das ceroulas de Harry. Aquela parte misteriosa de Harry que ela morria por conhecer!

 _Oh, meu Deus!_ Era a prova irrefutável de que ele já estava bastante excitado e eles teriam que se separar. Harry precisava se aliviar. Mas como faria isso ali, se no meio de uma cachoeira, ou de uma trilha no mato, não havia casa de banho?

Ela sabia que não podia ajuda-lo e que ele tinha que se aliviar sozinho, como em todas as noites antes de dormir. Já havia descumprido uma regra muito importante para descumprir outra no mesmo dia e Harry não ia gostar nem um pouco. E além disso, ela nem tinha ideia de como fazer aquilo!

Mas Harry continuava beijando-a tão ardentemente que talvez, ela pudesse ao menos indicar, lembrar a ele do seu alívio. Então, sem pensar muito, desceu lentamente a mão para debaixo d'água, seguindo a linha do seu abdômen, sentindo seus bíceps bem formados e tocou a barra da sua ceroula.

E soube que não havia feito a coisa certa, quando Harry agarrou com força seu pulso, impedindo-a de continuar. Ele tinha os olhos escuros e furiosos.

"Desculpe. – Gina se afastou - É só...bom, aqui não tem casa de banho. – ela tentou se explicar, mas se sentia muito envergonhada – Como...? O que você vai fazer? Quer dizer...pra se aliviar?"

 _Gina, sua burra, burra, burra! Se ele brigar com você, agora terá toda a razão!_

Para a sua surpresa, no entanto, um brilho de diversão perpassou os olhos de Harry. Ele mordeu o lábio para conter o sorriso malicioso.

"Você pode se afastar e eu logo resolverei isso, querida".

Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com rapidez, acatando a ordem indiscutível dele. Então, se virou e caminhou pra longe do duque.

Seu coração ainda estava acelerado quando ela saiu da água sem nem ousar olhar pra trás. Pegou o seu vestido e se embrenhou no mato para se vestir com a mesma privacidade que o Duque de Hawling merecia.

Mesmo com o vento batendo em seu corpo molhado, ela sentia tanto calor e ria nervosamente sem parar. Agora, Gina Potter tinha mais motivos do que antes para aquela cachoeira ser o seu lugar favorito no mundo inteiro!

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA**

Olá a todos!

Me desculpem a demora! Viajei a trabalho na semana passada e não consegui postar.

Queridas Kamy e Nayane, muito obrigada pelas reviews!

No próximo capítulo, uma dificuldade surgirá na vida desses dois irmãos apaixonados, que desafiará mais ainda a força desse amor.

Até sábado que vem!

 **Larinha**


End file.
